NY NY (new york new york) Seventh Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: The Penultimate Season. Jeff is hypnotized, seen as a terrorist, sentenced to death, resurrected, on the run and then Murdered. New Cop, Abraham Carlisle and his family move to the city and he is quickly hero number 1. Harry marries second wife, Bethany, but is she all she seems? And Rebecca falls in love Christopher's wife, Emma. Jeff's death sets up the Final Season.
1. Season Seven Preview

**NY NY SEASON SEVEN PREVIEW.******

**DURATION OF SEASON: 2001-2002**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF EACH EPISODE: 55-60 Minutes. **

****

**STORYLINE SPOILERS****  
******

**HARRY'S NEW LOVE?  
**  
Bethany Morrison _played by Karen Allen, _arrives in New York City, several weeks after September 11th and attempts to get Harry out of his depression, seeing as Rebecca is fighting a losing battle to save her father. Bethany had a high school crush on Harry, but was outwitted by the lovable Tina. Bethany was once the outcast in those days, she has a sister who she rarely see's and was raped back in 1979. Years later, she returns to become a thorn in Harry's side and soon become more than just friends, much to the dismay of Jeff, who cannot stand her. Is Bethany really a replacement for Tina?****

**  
****NEW COP ON THE BLOCK****  
**  
Abraham Carlisle _played by Eddie Murphy_ arrives in New York City, with his wife, Elaina Carlisle _played by Jada Pinkett,_ and their son Andy to begin a new life. Abraham is soon deputy Lieutenant to Jeff Wilson and it's not long before he's thrown in at the deep end, when suspicion arises involving Jeff and a wanted terrorist. Elaina is also at the centre of the dangerous investigations, as well as her ex boyfriend, Jordan returning _played by Denzil Washington. Morgan Freeman _also guest stars as Brendan Carlisle, Abraham's father. Abraham is a family man and is often cracking jokes and pull stunts, which doesn't go down too well with Jeff.

**JEFF, HIS DARKSIDE AND HIS ENEMIES AND HIS DEATH. **

It is clear that Jeff has worked in dangerous territory before, being a gangster back in the 70's, at war with the Labelle's, fighting the conflict with Carlo's and the Benedict's, Paul Harland, the September 11th attacks etc. It could be Jeff's worst mistake, which could actually lead to his death. Yes, this is _officially Clint Eastwood's final season as Jeff Wilson. Art Malik _plays Hassam Luka, international terrorist and involves our once hero cop in a plan the could cause more international heart break, but, there is a twist to this story. The revealing twist, will see Jeff escape the country, but will ultimately be bludgeoned to death by an unknown assailant, which will be a build up to the Final Season.

**THE COSMO'S**

Since we are to believe that our beloved Tina is deceased and cannot begin her journey, the runaway leader is still at large, as well as meta humans. Ever since the discovery of the society, a year and a half ago, _Season Five, _the ruthless and corrupt unknown business woman is yet be to identified or captured, who has Jack by her side _Harry and Tina's son_. Jeff on the other hand, during his escape for freedom, discovers a new can of worms that not only finds the secrets to the present, but in the past as well. But, can Jeff reveal all before his last stand?

**THE SENATOR, HIS DAUGHTER AND SON IN LAW**

This is Otto Cole's last season, like Jeff, he doesn't go out quietly. Emma becomes Mrs E Wilson. And Chris has never been so in love. Life without George, is still hard to take for Chris.

**REBECCA**

As far as we are aware of is that Rebecca (_scarlett), _is the biological daughter of Harry and Tina. She is also homosexual and in time, she gets really attached to a certain main character, in which they reveal their darkest secrets to each other. These secrets won't be revealed until the _final season. ___

  
**THE END OF JEFF WILSON.**

All I can say is, he goes out with a bang. His death, will eventually set up a long Final Season and hopefully closure for his younger brother Harry.

**MAIN CAST/CHARACTERS******

****

**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.****  
**Now, a widower following the supposed death of his beloved high school sweetheart, Tina, in the September 11th attacks. Harry is struggling to come to terms with his loss, despite gaining a daughter. He is soon brought back to reality, by a face from his high school, hometown past, when Bethany Morrison arrives. It soon becomes clear, there is a spark between them, but Jeff is somewhat not impressed. Is younger brother to Jeff Wilson. Harry continues to work as manager to Senator Otto Cole. Harry appears in every episode of the series.

**CLINT EASTWOOD as Jeff Wilson.**  
Is a high rank police officer and employs a new deputy in Abraham Carlisle, as he wants to spend more time with his family. Is older brother to Harry Wilson and is father to adopted son, Christopher. This season will be the most crucial and conclusive in Jeff's personal and working career, as he finds himself involved with a terrorist and trying to find secrets involving the Cosmo's. Twists and turns eventually, see him bludgeoned to death by an unknown assailant. This is officially Clint Eastwood's final season and appearance as Jeff Wilson.

**KAREN ALLEN as Bethany Morrison Wilson.**  
Bethany Morrison had a high school crush on Harry and was raped back in mid summer 1979 and had a son who she gave up for adoption. Has an older sister, who she rarely associates with and has come to the Big Apple to comfort Harry in his loss. It will soon, become clear that they are more than just good friends and will marry. Builds a close relationship with Rebecca. Will work as an executive at a bank and is disliked by her new brother in law Jeff. Is Bethany the right replacement for Tina? Bethany will appear as a main character for the remaining two seasons (_s7-s8). _

**ERICA DURANCE as Rebecca Turner.**  
The supposed biological long lost daughter of Harry and Tina. Tina had given her birth daughter, Scarlett up for adoption, back in 1980, after her family couldn't accept the child. Little is known about Rebecca's background or who her adopted parents are. Rebecca is homosexual, who is highly sexually motivated and will grow close to Emma and Bethany. Eventually, Rebecca in a drunken state, confesses her darkest secret with another main character, who also shares their darkest secret. These secrets won't be revealed until the _final season. _Rebecca will appear as a main character for the remaining two seasons. (_s7-s8). _

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher Wilson.**  
Is the adopted son of Jeff Wilson and son to deceased, Sylvia. Is engaged to Emma Cole and is a photographer/reporter for the New York Times. Is struggling to come to terms with the death of his best friend George, who was shot and killed by Jill Flanders on September 11th. Is so in love with Emma and their love will be put to the test, by the interference of Rebecca.

**KRISTIN KREUK as Emma Cole Wilson.**  
Is controversially seen as the daughter of new Senator, Otto Cole. Works in beauty and is madly in love with Christopher. Although, their love is put to the test, when best friend, Rebecca starts to have sexual feelings for her and it either becomes, Love, Lust or Rejection. Emma is thrown into turmoil towards the end of the season, when she loses someone dear to her. Is two appear as a main character for the remaining two seasons. (_s7-s8)._

**TOMMY LEE JONES as Otto Cole.**  
New Senator of New York State and is seen as father to Emma Cole. With soon have to his friend ship with Harry put to the test, when he discovers something sinister involving Harry's older brother. It doesn't end well. This is Tommy Lee Jones final season and appearance as Otto Cole.

**EDDIE MURPHY as Abraham Carlisle.**  
New deputy lieutenant to Jeff Wilson. Is husband to Elaina and father to Andy. Will soon have his work cut out for him, when he goes against Jeff Wilson in a terrorism fight and a war against Elaina's ex abusive boyfriend, who intends to wreck his marriage. Abraham is lovable, funny, crazy at time and pulls stunts that does not impress Jeff at all. Will be a main character for the remaining two seasons. (_s7-s8)._

**JADA PINKETT SMITH as Elaina Carlisle.**  
Is wife to Abraham Carlisle. Is mother to Andy and is to become new editor of the New York Times. Unlike the previous editors (_Donald Blunt, Lea Henderson, informant to Alan Rogers), _Elaina is genuine and if she's ruthless, she does it for the right reasons. Madly in love with Abraham, dotes her son and soon gets caught in between scandals and the fight for her son, when her former abusive lover enters the fray. Will be a main character for the remaining two seasons. (_s7-s8). ___

  
NY NY, OPENING CREDITS, 'DALLAS JR RETURNS' STYLE. 'DALLAS JR RETURNS,' VARIATION THEME. THE 'TITLES' APPEAR IMMEDIATELY WITH NIAGARA FALLS IN THE BACKGROUND. THE NEW YORK SKYLINE, THEN CENTRAL PARK. THEN A SPLIT SECOND FLASH OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER. WE THEN GET STREAMING VIDEO'S OF NEW YORK. (**_THE THREE WAY SPLIT, DOES _****_NOT _****_APPEAR IN THE OPENING TITLES). _**

STARRING IN ALAPHABETICAL ORDER: (**Single frames).**

KAREN ALLEN  
ERICA DURANCE  
CLINT EASTWOOD  
HARRISON FORD  
MICHAEL J FOX  
TOMMY LEE JONES  
KRISTIN KREUK  
EDDIE MURPHY  
JADA PINKETT SMITH


	2. Episode 99

**Episode 99: Transition. ******

It's several weeks after the most horrific attack on America and war on terror has just started. Harry however, has gone into a state of depression, following the loss of his beloved wife, Tina, who's body was never discovered after the collapse of the North Tower. His daughter Rebecca, has tried her best to comfort him, but he keeps torturing himself, for breaking up with Tina, a year and a half ago. It's early morning and Harry stumbles through an empty street, with a bottle of whiskey in his hands, half dressed and bare foot. _'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams', by Green Day plays into the opening scene. (in real time, this song wasn't released until late 2004). _

A plane lands at JFK Airport and a taxi driver helps female, Bethany Morrison with her luggage.  
'There you go Ma'am,' the taxi driver says. 'Hope you enjoy your stay.'  
'Thank you, kind sir' Bethany smiles, removing her sun glasses. 'And indefinitely I will.'

Jeff calls in on Rebecca, who informs him that Harry, has been out all night and Jeff fears he's been on another bender. Rebecca tells Jeff, that she's tried to bond with him, but he's always agitated and in a world of his own and she is concerned that he may do something stupid. Jeff agrees and informs her , that if Jeff doesn't return within the next two hours, he will put a unit out to look for him.

Crossing the 'George Washington Bridge, from the direction of Fort Lee to Manhattan, is the arrival of Abraham Carlisle, his wife, Elaina and their son Andy, ready to begin their new life in the city that never sleeps. Helped by a removal company, they settle into their new apartment and Abraham is looking forward to his interview at the precinct. Abraham suggests that the apartment, could do with a touch of paint and that Elaina, would look getting dirty, with a paint brush. She's not impressed.

Harry falls over near the curb and is nearly hit by the taxi cab, carrying Bethany, who takes him home to get him cleaned up. Rebecca is relieved that, Harry is found safe. As it turns out, Bethany knew Harry from Hexville and High School and she had a crush on him.  
'Don't tell me, you came all this way to see me in this state?' Harry slurs.  
'I got a job as an executive at a bank,' Bethany replies 'I'll be living here. I heard about Tina, I'm so sorry.'  
'Yeah, well, I'm used to heartache,' Harry groans. 'I'm sure you remember, the summer of 1979 well.  
'Listen let me run you a bath, you look like you could use one,' Bethany suggests.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old ghosts,' Harry apologizes.  
'Don't apologize, we've both suffered terrible trauma's,' Bethany answer, placing her hand on Harry's.  
'Tell me something, Beth, how did you get over it?' Harry wonders.  
'Did you know I had a baby, after that bastard did what he did to me?' Bethany confesses.  
'Holy shit, that's awful,' Harry comforts.  
'I was afraid to have an abortion, so I had to give my son away,' Bethany admits. 'I named him Ben, after my grandfather. I think about him sometimes, because in truth, it's not his fault he's the result of a rape by your local police officer.'  
'You look good,' Harry kindly gestures.  
'So do you,' Bethany appreciates.  
'Now, that's not funny,' Harry partially smiles.  
'Your daughter, Rebecca is beautiful, you should try and bond with her more often, don't push her away,' Bethany explains.  
'Sure thing,' Harry agrees.

Jeff interviews Abraham and Jeff is impressed by his experience and history as a police officer and surprises Abraham by offering the position as his deputy lieutenant. Abraham jumps for joy and bear hugs Jeff like a five year old.  
Later, Abraham returns home to find his Elaina, painting the walls and dancing to an 80's song. Abraham notices that's she's dancing next to a ladder, with paint on it and he purposely doesn't tell her and she knocks the ladder and gets covered in paint. Elaina realizes that Abraham was aware of this and she chase after him into the street, trying splatter him with paint. Andy laughs hysterically.

Chris and Emma spend quality time together, but Emma notices that Chris is missing George, who died on September 11th.

Otto visits Harry and assures him, that his job is still there, if he needs it. Rebecca thanks Bethany for slowly bringing her father, out of his depression.

On Abraham's first day, Jeff takes him out on patrol run, to stop crime. _The 1984 song 'The Heat Is On,' by Glenn Frey plays into Abrahams first day on the job. _Jeff somewhat feels upstaged, and stunned by Abraham's quirky quotes, when he flirts with prostitutes and jokes with other people.  
'Come on Jeffrey, get with the party,' Abraham laughs.  
'Party?' Jeff queries.  
'Being a cop, is not just about beating ass, it's about being cool.'  
'Well, f*** me, I must have taken the last six years too seriously in my job, seeing as we've had Halloween mass murderers and Vampires on the loose and...' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
'Yeah, I know, 9/11 was terrible, and every officer that day, did their duty, along with the firemen, and all you guys deserve the congressional medal of honour,' Abraham insists. 'But, what I mean't was, to keep the peace, we kinda want to distract criminals.'  
'You mean make them look assholes, the cartoon way?' Jeff moans.  
'Sort off.'  
'So, if a mugger robs that old lady over there, what do you suggest I do?' Jeff asks. 'Threaten him with a water pistol?'  
'What ever takes your fancy, partner,' Abraham chuckles.  
'Actually, we're not gonna be partners, you're my deputy remember?' Jeff reminds Abraham. 'So I suggest you leave your bullshit at home and act like what deputy should act like.'  
'I'm not really good at acting,' Abraham answers.  
'At least we agree on something,' Jeff nods.

Bethany cheers Harry up, by take him out to dinner and he invites her back for a night cap, while Rebecca visits Emma and Chris. There is a knock on Harry's apartment door and it's Jeff, making sure that Harry is ok. Jeff states he just came back from visiting Lola, (_who won't be seen until the series finale, 2003)_ at the clinic. Harry invites Jeff in and Jeff is stunned to see Harry in the company of Bethany Morrison.

Harry and Rebecca bond again. And late, one evening, when walking in through Mid Town, Harry is grateful for Bethany making things a bit better and it gets to a point, where Harry and Bethany share a passionate kiss.

**END OF EPISODE NINETY NINE.******


	3. Episode 100

**Episode 100: Three Wise Men.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
DENZIL WASHINGTON as Jordan.**

Harry and Bethany agree to take things slowly, as Harry reminds her that he doesn't want Tina's memory completely thrown away. Rebecca pulls Harry aside and confesses that she is homosexual. It surprises Harry a little, but he accepts his daughter for who she is.

Jeff pays a social call to Bethany and points out, that it's co-incidence that's she's come New York, only a few weeks after Harry lost Tina. Bethany suggests that Jeff, shouldn't be so paranoid and that she genuinely came to start her new job and wanted to be a friend to Harry. Jeff adds that Bethany was besotted with brother, when he was eighteen and could see her jealousy, when he fell in love with Tina. Bethany assures Jeff that she's grown up, in the last twenty two years and she also pays Jeff a compliment, stating that he's come a long way from being a runaway gangster to New York City's, local police lieutenant.

Abraham and Elaina stop next to a hoodlum on their way to work after taking Andy to school, who's trying to start the car he's stolen car and offers him a lift. Abraham is unaware that he just picked up a criminal and the hoodlum is unaware that Abraham is a cop. The vicious man pulls a gun on them and orders Abraham to drive. It gets to the point, where Abraham is driving too fast and he suggest that Elaina holds on tight. Abraham slams the breaks on and the hoodlum, goes through the windshield. Abraham approaches the thief and places him under arrest.  
'You know what I think?' Elaina begins. 'I think we should become a two car family.'

Christopher buys Emma a wedding ring and shows it to Jeff, who's impressed and points out that Chris would make his mother proud. Christopher admits that he would have had George, as his best man, but he'd like for Jeff to have the honours and Jeff is happy to accept.

Emma is first to begin first wedding plans with Rebecca and asks Rebecca to be her maid of honour? Rebecca gladly accepts. When Emma goes to make the coffee, Rebecca seems to grow quite more attached to her and it seems she is sexually attracted to her.

Jeff checks in on Abraham and congratulates him on catching a criminal, without realizing that hoodlum had himself caught. Jeff is not too impressed, when he finds his office, altered and Abraham admits that Jeff's office looks rather untidy and has a thing for mess. Abraham apologizes and invites, Jeff out for a few beers and tells Jeff he can invite Harry out as well.

Harry calls Bethany to inform her, he is going out for a few beers with Jeff and Abraham, but would like to see her again.

Harry, Jeff and Abraham, go into a strip club, but Harry insists he's just going for a drink and not looking to get laid. Harry is shocked out of his stooper, when he see's Rebecca taking all her clothes off on stage. Rebecca forgot to mention, she started a new job in strip club. Rebecca is stunned to spot her father amongst the horny men.  
'Go on, babe, get them nice jellies out,' Abraham laughs.  
'Watch it, that's my daughter,' Harry warns.  
'Daddy?' Rebecca gasps.  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Harry shouts.  
'Um, um, I work here,' Rebecca replies.  
A pervert turns to Harry, drunk.  
'Yeah, she works here, now piss off!' The drunk slurs.  
'Does it look like I'm talking to you?' Harry argues.  
'I'm trying to watch the bitch, take her clothes off, now beat it Dickhead,' The drunk warns.  
Harry not having much patience, punches the perverts lights out and both, Abraham and Jeff join in on a strip club brawl. It gets to a point, where Jeff and Abraham show their badges and help Harry out of the club and Rebecca is upset that Harry embarrassed her and she storms off, since the manager just fired her. The three men then take the subway and spot a woman in labour on the empty train. The woman is in so much pain and they try to keep her relaxed. Abraham assures the pregnant lady, that Jeff, Harry and himself will get her to the hospital safely. It soon dawns on them, that she may give birth before they even get off the train. Abraham takes care of everything and asks for Jeff's coat.  
'Do you know how to deliver a baby?' Jeff queries.  
'No, do you?' Abraham replies.  
Eventually, the lady gives birth to a son and as a kind gesture, names him Abraham. Harry passes out at the sight.  
'How do we cut this cord thing?' Abraham asks.  
'I'll leave it with you,' Jeff insists, feeling nauseous.

Rebecca apologizes for not informing him on her employment status, but Harry also apologizes for embarrassing her.

Christopher hands Emma her ring and Otto accepts Harry back as his manager.

Harry invites Bethany round for dinner and afterwards make love.

Christopher returns to work after a long absence and is surprised to find Elaina as his new editor.

Whilst, heading for her job interview, Rebecca is distracted by Emma's beauty banner on a skyscraper.

Elaina picks Andy up from school and then gets a shock visit from her abusive ex boyfriend, Jordan.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED.**


	4. Episode 101

**Episode 101: Hitched.**

**Special Guest Star:  
Denzel Washington as Jordan**

Elaina is shocked and even terrified at seeing her once abusive, fiance, Jordan. Elaina asks him how he found her, and he claims he made enquiries to track her down. Jordan suspects that Andy is his son, but Elaina quickly denies this and reminds Jordan, that he was told to stay well clear of her. Jordan demands a blood test, but she refuses and is quick to add that her husband, Abraham is a deputy police lieutenant. Jordan is still angry, suggesting that Abraham stole Elaina from him, but Elaina counters saying that he rescued her from the physical abuse she suffered at his hands and that's want sent him to prison in the first place. Jordan insists, that he's come in peace and again pleads for the blood test. Elaina tries to assure, Jordan that Andy is Abraham's son, not Jordan's and she slams the door in his face.

Bethany pays Harry a surprise visit, during a fund raiser and Otto tells Jeff, that it looks like Harry's fallen on his feet. Jeff shrugs at Otto claims.

Rebecca gets a job at Bloomingdales and celebrates with her best friend Emma.  
'Oh well, at least it's a store, where you can take your clothes off behind a curtain, privately,' Emma jokes.  
'Or f*** behind a curtain privately,' Rebecca replies.  
'Tu Shay,' Emma agrees.  
'Never did like that strip club owner anyway,' Rebecca adds.  
'He was good looking though,' Emma figures. 'We'll have to find you a good looking stud.'  
'Emma, there's something I should tell you, if we're gonna be friends from now on,' Rebecca begins to explains. 'I'm not into guys.'  
'Oh, I see,' Emma answers, a little surprised. 'There's nothing wrong with that.'  
'Thank you Emma,' Rebecca smiles. 'That means a lot. Thank God your fathers a democratic.'  
'Sexuality should never be political,' Emma insists. 'You're a human being at the end of the day and you weren't put on this Earth to be judged. You are loved Rebecca.'  
'Do you think, my Mom, Tina, would have...'  
'Of course she would have,' Emma assures Rebecca. 'What about your adopted parents?'  
Rebecca thinks hard, wondering how to respond. Emma senses, that they didn't feel the same way and felt rejected. Tears fall down Rebecca's face and Emma wipes the tears away.  
'Oh my God, I'm so sorry,' Emma comforts. 'But, it's their loss and you've regained the ones that unconditionally love you.'  
Emma raps her arms around Rebecca, but then Rebecca misreads the signs and plants a passionate kiss on Emma's lips. Emma is quick to push her away and embarrassed, Rebecca runs off, as Emma tries to stop her to tell her, that she knows it was just a misunderstanding.

Elaina informs Abraham that Jordan has found her and that he's adamant that he wants a blood test. Abraham says that Andy is his son, not Jordan's, but then Elaina has second thoughts and this worries Abraham, something stupid.  
Jordan pays Abraham a visit at the precinct, the next day and curses him for reckon his and Elaina's relationship and for claiming to be Andy's father. Andy tries to attack Jordan, but Jeff drags him away and Jeff orders that if Jordan doesn't keep away, that he'll have him thrown in jail, a lot longer than the first time.

Rebecca apologizes for her surprised kiss on Emma and Emma forgives her and they arrange to go to a homosexual bar, so Rebecca can meet a nice lady and Emma invites Chris along.  
'Hey Chris,' Emma grins. 'Dress up as Marlene for me, when we go out tonight.'

Marlene, Emma and Rebecca, go into a bar and Rebecca gets chatting to a girl, who looks like she just come out of prison. Emma gets so drunk, she starts pole dancing and Rebecca cannot take her eyes off her. Marlene however, gets chatted up by another guy and he starts putting his hand up Marlene's legs and it gets to the point, where Chris, once again gets into a fight and is arrested.

Jordan kidnaps Andy and threatens Elaina that if she doesn't admit that Andy is his son and refuses a blood test, then he will take Andy away from her.  
Harry, Jeff and Otto turn up to the precinct and is informed by Abraham , that Chris had got Emma, Rebecca and himself arrested. Jeff see's Chris as Marlene and is a little embarrassed. One of the precinct officers, then makes a crude gesture.  
'I'm so gonna bend you over that table beautiful and give you the time of your life.'  
Jeff gets the officer in an arm lock and ruffs him up.  
'Have you ever picked up your teeth with broken fingers, asshole?' Jeff angrily whispers.  
'Sorry boss,' the officer squeals.  
Rebecca tells Harry that she was trying to find love, when it all kicked off. Emma apologizes to Otto and blames herself for getting Chris into trouble and forced him back into his alter ego. Abraham soon receives word that Jordan has kidnapped Andy and Jordan warns of his threat. Abraham insists that Jeff stays out of it and he goes to meet Jordan and he assures that Andy is fine, and orders that Abraham admits, that he is too concerned that Andy may not be his and he stole his son away from him. Abraham thinks it maybe a 50/50 chance that it could be the case. Elaina agrees to the blood test, but Jordan throws Andy in the car and tries to escape. Abraham and Elaina chase after him. It gets to a point where, Jordan loses control of the car and he smashes the car into a wall and is trapped. Abraham and Elaina rescue Andy, but Jordan isn't so lucky. He goes up into a ball of flames.  
Days later, Abraham secretly takes Andy for a blood test and asks him to keep it between him and Andy.

Rebecca desperately wants to admit her true feelings to Emma, but realizes that after the kiss, and Emma's response, she doesn't want to lose her friendship with her closest friend in years.

Chris is humiliated to see that his eventful night as Marlene was published by the 'New York Times' rivals, 'New York Post' and Elaina stands up for him, by blackmailing the New York Posts editor.

Otto is invited to a dinner with the President of The United States.

Harry and Bethany head up to Niagara Falls for a weekend break.

Elaina feels betrayed when she is first to discover the blood tests. Abraham is Andy's biological father, but Elaina still feels upset by Abraham's distrust in her and she storms off.

Harry calls the family, back to his apartment for an announcement following, his and Bethany's return from Niagara Falls.  
'Let me guess, you're getting married?' Rebecca figures.  
'No, sweetheart, we're already married,' Harry confesses.

Jeff is more horrified, than stunned, but doesn't admit it? Why does Jeff, feel that Bethany isn't right for Harry?

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND ONE**  
**  
**


	5. Episode 102

**Episode 102: Good Cop/Bad Cop.**

**Special Guest Star:  
Art Malik as Hassam Luka.**

Jeff is annoyed that his brother Harry, sneakily went and married Bethany Morrison, without informing the family and it's only been two and a half months since Tina passed away. Harry insists that he has fallen madly in love with Bethany. Jeff tells Harry to listen to himself and thinks that Bethany has forced him into marriage. Harry demands that Jeff minds his own business or he keep away. Jeff thinks that Harry is suffering a mental breakdown and points out that Bethany can never replace the love of his life, Tina. Harry is adamant, that Bethany can make him happy and that he has to let go of Tina at some point. Before leaving, Jeff suggests that Harry marrying Bethany, is just a way of trying to make it easy on himself, by not grieving for Tina so much.

Christopher thanks Elaina for standing up for him, against the 'New York Post,' and Elaina receives a source that Christopher's future father in law, Otto is to have dinner with the president and encourages him to ask to tag along and get an interview. Christopher assures Elaina that it's been taken care of.

Bethany receives a package personally, by a stranger in a secure place and she opens it and discovers a router and a message. _'Whenever you're ready, we'll talk. Love you always, C x.'_  
Bethany hides it in the trunk of her car and Jeff stands across the street watching her.

Abraham tries to get through to his wife, Elaina and profusely apologizes and insists that even if Andy wasn't his, nothing would have changed. Elaina cries and says that she wants an honest marriage and that, if they he wants the marriage to work, he has to be honest and not go behind her back. Abraham declares his love for Elaina.

Otto warns Chris, not to ask stupid questions, when interviewing the President Of The United States.

Harry informs Bethany that he's going aboard Air Force One to meet the President along with Otto, for dinner and may be gone for the evening. Bethany assures Harry, she'll keep their bed warm.

Rebecca meets a girl called Amber and they hit it off really well, which is a relief to Emma, who assures Rebecca they are still best friends and that Rebecca will still be her maid of honour. .

When Harry, Otto and Christopher leave for Washington, Bethany pulls out the router and it's a very unusual one. There is a knock on the door and Bethany hides the router under the bed. She opens it and it's Jeff.  
'If you don't already know, Harry has gone to Washington,' Bethany adds.  
'I didn't come here to speak to Harry, I'm here, because I wanna know how you did it?' Jeff asks.  
'Do what?' Bethany shrugs.  
'Force him into a marriage, when his first wife has been barely six feet under three months?' Jeff groans.  
'Not that it's any of your business Jeff, we love each other and we decided this on our own,' Bethany claims.  
Jeff laughs.  
'What's so funny?' Bethany frowns.  
'You know what, I'll give him credit for not being so naïve, but there's more to this than meets the eye,' Jeff suspects.  
'Believe what you want, he's my husband,' Bethany argues. 'What happened to Tina was a tragedy, but he has to move on. Even Rebecca and myself are getting along fine.'  
'You are still that pathetic child we all knew from twenty two years ago,' Jeff tuts. 'You realize that Tina's out of the way and you wait a couple of weeks and you have your high school crush right where you want him.'  
'I've done nothing to you Jeff, so why are you being so cruel?' Bethany yells. 'All I've done is rescue your brother from his depression.'  
'More like rescue yourself,' Jeff replies.  
'How do you make that out?'  
'You tried to compete for Harry in high school and you never got him. Just shows, you've been waiting two decades for Tina to move aside to make it easy for you,' Jeff explains. 'Believe me, Bethany, there is no competition. Tina is out of your league, you'll never replace her.'  
'Your really have it in for me don't you?' Bethany realizes.  
'Just admit it Bethany, you are doing it all for your benefit.'  
'From what I heard, you've been quite a family man and hero around this city,' Bethany points out. 'It's hard to believe with all the verbal I've just taken. You are just to quick to jump the gun and you obviously have some personal issues of your own, so I suggest you leave and go home and look in the mirror and take a good look at to who the real asshole is...I love Harry and if you think that I've come here just to spite a dead woman, I call that defamation of character.'  
Bethany has the last word and Jeff storms out, leaving Bethany in tears.

Jeff returns home and fixes himself a drink, when there's a knock on the door. He goes to answer it.

Aboard Air Force One, everybody discusses the progress in Afghanistan and war on terror and praises Otto and the mayor for their efforts following September 11th. Chris is allowed his interview with the president and he foolishly asks, how and when they will find a cure for the detained and quarantined _Cosmo's _meta humans? The president is adamant that it's top secret. Chris points out that his former step mother got infected and became a vampire and was executed back in 2000 and it frightened him to think that so many ordinary people, had to pay for what the escaped and unknown _Cosmo's _leader created and left behind, just so she could scam the government. He also references his cousin Jack, who's been missing for over two years. The president takes in Chris's words. Later the president is interrupted that an Al Qaeda terrorist has also been discovered as part of another plot and may have already infiltrated the country. His name is Hassam Luka.

Bethany receives comfort from her step daughter Rebecca, as she feels threatened by Jeff. Bethany is happy that Rebecca has found a nice girl in Amber, but Rebecca has eyes on somebody else, Emma.

The president pulls his secretary of defence aside and insists they put out all stops to find the runaway leader of the _Cosmo's _as the president figures that the fugitive, may know more on the cure than Vincent Simpson knew of and that it will stop Terrorists, using the infected to attack America.

Hassam Luka is sat in a derelict house in Massachusetts and Jeff Wilson comes in.  
'And who the hell are you?' Hassam wonders.  
'The perfect cover up,' Jeff whispers.  
'Does this mean I'm not under arrest?' Hassam figures, stunned.  
'Let's just say, I'm doing this more for more my issues than yours,' Jeff begins. 'As long as you get what you came for and what I came for, then we can all live happily ever after.'  
'An American helping me. How do I know, this isn't a trap?' Hassam adds.  
'Are we allies or not?' Jeff counters.

Jeff helping a wanted terrorist?

_Spoiler: A twist involving Jeff's intent on helping a terrorist is revealed half way through the season. _  
_  
_

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWO**  
**  
**


	6. Episode 103

**Episode 103: The Road To Supermax.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Hassam Luka as Hassam Luka.  
and  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

_Four Months later, Maximum Security Prison, Texas. _

Jeff is placed inside the incubating chamber, where he's about to receive his death sentence at the Maximum, Security Prison in Texas. A priest stands alongside Jeff and asks if he would like to say any last words. Jeff doesn't acknowledge. Harry looks on in trying to show any emotion for his elder brother, who is in the comfort of second wife Bethany. Emma sits hand in hand with her now husband, Christopher. Jeff hopes that Christopher would at least show at least a tear for his father, but he holds his nerve, for the sake of his wife. Jeff realizes that the crimes he committed, was in fact by his own hands and acted to aid and abet an international criminal in Hassam Luka. Jeff knows the real reason, why he acted the way he did and only he knows his fate now and if he dies fighting, the _Cosmo's _would have won. Is it better that, he accepts death to protect Harry or is Jeff dying a risk for his younger sibling? Police Guards begin the execution process, as Jeff's family watches on, not knowing whether to cry or not to care. Emma knows her feelings clearly.  
'Go to hell, Wilson,' Emma whispers.  
Bethany looks to Harry. Harry is in a world of his own, about to lose his only brother. Jeff lays strapped down like a monstrous animal ready to be put down. Jeff only can look up and pray, that in the heap of the moment, somebody will save his bacon. _The screen goes blank.___

  
**_FOUR AND HALF MONTHS EARLIER_**  
**_  
_**  
It's Friday December 21st 2001, thousands gather near 'Ground Zero,' for a peace gathering as they begin to mourn for their loved ones, who they are about to have their first Christmas without. Snow falls down from the sky's as a choir sings to all that's attending and many people are holding candles. Firemen, Medics and Police Officers pray for their heroes. In the memorial is Harry, Bethany, Rebecca, Jeff, Christopher, Emma, Otto, Abraham, Elaina and Andy. Jeff glares at Harry and Bethany holding hands and Bethany insists that she understands how Harry felt about Tina and that Jeff should back off and that she accepts that Harry wants to make his final peace with his first love, before he continues on with his life. After the prayers and a few words by the mayor, Otto and the new state governor, they play the _'American National Anthem.' _  
Later, Jeff apologizes for how he's reacted to Harry and Bethany getting married and that he accepts Bethany as his sister in law. Bethany accepts, considering the mouthful Jeff gave her the night, Harry was away attending a dinner with the president. Jeff looks at her much to say, what are you talking about? Jeff shrugs this off, before heading home, clutching his head.

Christmas Eve, Abraham receives a surprise visitor at his doorstep. His estranged father, Brendan, who he hasn't seen in twenty years. Abraham still resents his father for the way he treated his mother and that he never paid his last respects for her at her funeral.  
'I was there,' Brendan claims.  
'Oh yeah?' Abraham queries. 'Well, I didn't see you.'  
'I shared my last moments with your Ma Ma, after you left the service,' Brendan explains. 'I figured I'd be the last person, you'd want there and to spare the humiliation, I waited 'til you left.'  
'How noble of you,' Abraham sarcastically replies. 'Did you find forgiveness?'  
'Don't be like this son,' Brendan pleads. 'All I want to do, is set the record straight and get to know my grandson.'  
'Yeah, well, I'm gonna put my record straight, get the hell out of my apartment, because I have nothing more to say to you,' Abraham demands.  
'You make it sound so easy for you to hate me,' Brendan adds.  
'You stole my mothers savings, her life's worth, just so you could pay off your gambling debts,' Abraham rages. 'It's probably what could have killed her!'  
'There's not a day goes by, that I don't regret what I did,' Brendan explains. 'I'm ashamed and embarrassed and you have every right to feel resentment towards me, but I've had twenty years to try and put things right and I realize that hiding isn't one of them.'  
Brendan takes a picture of himself and Abraham, when Abraham was a boy.  
'I've looked at this photograph every day of my life and I miss, what you have now with...'  
'Andy.'  
'Please son, at least let me stick around until after Christmas, just so I can get to know my grandson, then I can let you decide, where we go from here,' Brendan said.  
'Where you staying?' Abraham asks.  
'Bed and Breakfast, few blocks from here.'  
'We'll get your things, you can stay here with us.'

Rebecca introduces Amber to Harry and Bethany. Chris and Emma inform Otto and Jeff, that the wedding will be in five weeks time.

Bethany quietly pulls the router out from under the bed and looks to her laptop, but is hesitant to connect it and is almost caught with it in her possession and she quickly hides it under her bed.

Jeff is working on a case when the phone rings. Jeff drops the phone and in trance walks out of the office mumbling a familiar reference, used in _Season Four _and _Season Five. 'The Moon And The Stars, The Moon and The Stars.' _Abraham spots Jeff exiting the precinct and tries to distract him from him, but Abraham can hear him mumbling to himself and cannot make out, what he's saying.

Next Day, Brendan spends a family Christmas get together with his son, Abraham, his daughter in law, Elaina and grandson, Andy. Abraham makes a phone call to Harry and points out, that Jeff was acting really weird, the night before and it looked as if Jeff was suffering a mental breakdown. After Harry hangs, there is a knock on the door and it's Jeff, with a bottle of champagne and acting really joyful. Harry is confused.  
Chris also notices Jeff is not himself, when he has Christmas dinner, with him, Emma and Otto.

Emma later calls Rebecca and wishes her a happy Christmas.  
'I miss you,' Rebecca calls.  
'I miss you too,' Emma smiles. 'You and Amber seem to be getting on fine.'  
'Yeah it's cool,' Rebecca answers, knowing in truth she is in love with Emma.  
'It must feeling comforting, that you're spending your first Christmas with your father,' Emma says.  
'It is,' Rebecca agrees. 'I wish I could have spent it with Mom too, but Bethany's been great.'  
'You're great too,' Emma states. 'You'll make a perfect maid of honour.'  
'And you the perfect wife. You and Chris are great together,' Rebecca claims.  
After exchanging a few more words, they hang up and Rebecca is brought to tears.

It's the middle of the night, Bethany watches Harry sleep and she takes the router from under the bed and plugs it in, and takes out a disk that came with it. Bethany doesn't know whether to log on or continue to ignore, what she is aware of.

Middle of the night, Jeff is seen throwing a bag down a drain into a sewer. Jeff jumps into his car and he receives a phone call from an anonymous caller, who informs him that the contents are on the way. Jeff turns to Hassam Luka and assures him, that everything is taken care of and they drive off.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THREE**  
**  
**


	7. Episode 104

**Episode 104: Theft Of Crime. ******

**Special Guest Stars:  
Ricardo Montalban as Eugenio Perez.  
Art Malik as Hassam Luka  
Steve Buscemi as Lucifer Buff.  
and  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.  
**

Chris begins to investigate the death of the New York Post's editor, Eric Barnes, who's body is discovered two weeks after his homicide. Elaina is interviewed by police, as she was one in a line of people, who disliked him and from sources, it was discovered that Elaina blackmailed him, about an affair he had and if he defamed her employees or the newspaper in anyway she would get even, whether it's exposing the affair or getting at him in different way. Abraham is quick to defend his wife, claiming that she has nothing to do with the editors demise. Other law enforcers warn, this will eventually become a federal case.

Wealthy, corrupt, powerful and controversial business man, Lucifer Buff, is shocked to find somebody had bumped off the editor of the 'New York Post,' before he his orchestrated attempt on the editors life was carried out. Lucifer receives word his shipment, will be arriving in Mexico, within the next two hours and smuggled through the borders, hopefully without a hitch. Little does he know, who's taken over his shipment.

In Mexico, Eugenio Perez informs Lucifer his shipment is in port and Lucifer agrees to transfer his $1.5 million dollars as soon as possible.

Abraham is quick on the case and some anonymous tip offs suggest that Lucifer is a shady business man and that the editor had a personal vendetta with him. Lucifer is quick to defend himself and well as his supposed acquisitions and proof of genuine business. Lucifer suggests that if Abraham wants to take this further, then he'd better get a warrant or a decent lawyer, if the police harass him or his colleagues again.

Rebecca catches Amber in bed with another woman, but remains upbeat and figures there are more fish in the sea, which means Emma.

It's two weeks until Chris and Emma's big day and Emma shows her dress to Bethany and Rebecca. Bethany recognizes how besotted Rebecca is with Emma.  
Elsewhere, Chris is about to infiltrate Lucifer's quarters, when Jeff apprehends his son. Jeff warns him not to mess with this tycoon, as he's much worse than Carlo's Del Reddi was and that Chris should concentrate on getting married and not putting Elaina at risk at being a suspect. Chris points out that Jeff hasn't been himself in weeks and should see a doctor. Jeff claims that a lot has happened in the last year and that he's had bad dreams of September 11th.

Harry and Bethany talk about the future and Bethany consider that they try for a baby, if that's what Harry wants.  
'We sure have rushed into a lot,' Harry says.  
'Is that good or bad?' Bethany asks.  
'Bad is a harsh word,' Harry replies. 'You have turned my life around. And I married you because I love you.'  
'But?' Bethany bluntly answers.  
'But, what?' Harry queries.  
'I can never be Tina,' Bethany sighs.  
'You're not a replacement Bethany,' Harry assures her. 'You're my wife now, you only have to be yourself.'  
'Jeff didn't see it that way,' Bethany cries.  
'And he's come round and he's got no choice but to accept our decision,' Harry insists.  
'But, Harry, I don't want to get to a vital point in our lives, and Tina's name is mentioned in the subject,' Bethany explains. 'My words may sound jealous or disrespectful and I understand that Tina was a wonderful, loving person that had a heart of gold, but I want to be sure that I am right for you and that you love me for who I am.'  
'You are right for me and all I can live for, is spending the rest of my days with you and Rebecca will not disagree with me, because she knows you love her like your own,' Harry states.  
'Promise me,' Bethany whispers.  
'I love you,' Harry smiles, kissing Bethany on the lips.  
'Whenever your ready to decide if you...you know, just let me know.'

Brendan finds a wad of cash in a metal tray and steals a quarter of the takings to gamble with.

Chris tells Elaina, that Jeff ordered him to back off from the case involving, the new York post editors death and not to mess with Lucifer Buff. Elaina agrees, but she's not convinced that he's genuine and that there has to be a plan B. Elaina figures Chris being his original alter ego, might be too obvious and that he can either disguise himself in a different manner or as another drag, seeing as he fools men as a female alter ego and that she will cover his back in his investigation.  
'I hope it doesn't get to a point, where I'm wearing a bullet proof vest on my wedding day,' Chris worries.  
A news report comes on the TV screen, that Vincent Simpson, a former executive to the secret society the _Cosmo's _has indeed been smuggled out of prison and is now a wanted fugitive.

_Somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, _the female leader of the _Cosmo's (who's face is not shown), _discovered that Vincent knew who she was all along, and that she didn't intend to save him from prison, but to vanquish him forever. Even though he intended to pretend that he genuinely didn't know her identity, because he felt, she earnt his respect as a scientist, he took it upon himself as a clever scientist to manage to get hold of her identity, even though high superiors, lower than her would run her project, therefore would protect her. The leader of the _Cosmo's _used her inside men to discover his intent on revealing her identity and had him brought to her. Vincent is executed by gunfire.  
_'Jeff Wilson did a perfect job,' The leader says to herself. 'Now, he will be the making of his own downfall. _  
'But, your grace, his actions through the hypnotism could lead to World War III,' her guard replies.  
_'When the Government have proof that he's be identified as a terrorist and a prison breaker, then we defuse the process, before the nuclear attack. At least they can have time to find and disarm the warhead, that he's infiltrated into the country with that terrorist. I do have some pride in my nation. That Hassam is nothing to us, he's only being used Wilson and is completely unaware of us and if goes according to plan, we won't be suspected either. I have no choice, as long as my sister is married to her high school crush, I can't take any risks, if that cop is on her case.'_

Lucifer Buff calls Eugenio Perez in Mexico, demanding to know what happened to his second shipment. Perez tries to contact his other truck and finds that the number has been disconnected.

Hassam Luka and Jeff head to a secret compound and unveil the truck, brought in by Eugenio's betraying smuggler, who has brought in a lethal weapon, a nuclear warhead.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR.******


	8. Episode 105

**Episode 105: Curse Down The Aisle II.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle  
Art Malik as Hassam Luka  
Ricardo Montalban as Eugenio Perez  
and  
Steve Buscemi as Lucifer Buff.**

**Introducing Tom Welling as Benjamin Bates.**

_Note: The episodes title is a sequel to Season One's 'A Curse Down The Aisle,' in which Harry and Tina got married, the show introduced Jeff Wilson and was exactly 100 episodes ago. In this episode, Christopher and Emma are due to be married. _  
_This is a 90 minute episode.  
_

It's two weeks later, Eugenio Perez and Lucifer Buff have been put under federal arrest after being collared for shipping weapons into Mexico and through the borders of the _U.S.A., _thanks to Elaina and Chris who managed to use their magic in exposing their dirty dealing, but Eugenio expresses his disgust that one of his recruits, who shipped one of Lucifer's cargo's to a destination that it wasn't supposed to go, has not been caught and the two men believe that he could have been working for somebody else or he could have been awarded leniency for exposing them. The Feds deny any evidence of this and have nothing to go on and that Lucifer indeed threaten the New York Posts editors life. The two men are granted bail, but Eugenio wastes no time in doing a disappearing act, leaving only Lucifer to pick up the pieces himself.

Elaina wants to buy Abraham a special wedding anniversary present and is stunned when she opens up her savings tin. Shockingly it has more than she thought. It had a mere $2000 in it, now it has around $7000. Elaina cannot make it out.

It's Christopher's stag party and Otto insists he's going to make sure he gets to the church in time, even if he has to put a firework up his ass. Jeff again seems agitated and tells Harry that he might consider seeing a doctor, but wants to wait until Chris's wedding day is over.

Rebecca, Bethany and Elaina, prepare for Emma's Hen party and Bethany states that she's hired a stripper gram. Bethany tries to contain herself, when she see's Emma again. They been friends for months and she manages will all her willpower not to admit her true feelings to her. Bethany senses that her step daughter has feelings for the senators daughter.

Abraham appreciates his father, Brendan for looking after Andy, while he goes to the pre wedding party. Brendan informs Abraham that he will try and find his own apartment, but Abraham insists that his father seems to have made up for lost time.

In a night club, Emma expresses her love for Chris to her friends and that she couldn't have met a better man. Rebecca starts to feel a little jealous. Elaina isn't too concerned of what Lucifer intends to do, but is more worried on how she got more money in her pot. Benjamin Bates, a 21 year old male stripper surprises Emma in a fireman costume and unveils his goods, much to the excitement of all the party goers and Emma.  
'I wouldn't mind him being a sperm donor for myself' Rebecca laughs. 'His mother must have been a sexy bitch.'  
Bethany glances to Rebecca and stares wide eyes at the handsome tall dark haired stud.

While a search has been put out for Eugenio Perez, Lucifer receives a private package and opens it to discover a photograph of Jeff and Hassam, smuggling a huge box from Eugenio's truck and Lucifer recognizes the man in the picture as the terrorist that the Government are after and realizes his $1.5 million loss is due to the fact, that these two men had swamped his deals with Eugenio and used them both. Unable to make contact with Eugenio, Lucifer doesn't intend to let Jeff go to jail. He reads a note inside. _'Your loss, could be your revenge.' _Whoever sent the truth, wants Jeff out of the picture. A voice recorder has also come with it.

Christopher, Harry, Otto and Abraham get legless, but Jeff doesn't seem too keen to get drunk and he eventually seeks advice from his brother, when he admits he has had constant missing hours of his life for weeks and has had memory wipes. A while later, Christopher is so drunk, that Jeff helps stagger him home and are surprised, when they are forced into the apartment at gun point and tied to a chair by armed heavies and Lucifer walks in.  
'Well, hello to the cop who aids and abets terrorists,' Lucifer grunts. Jeff sits confused.

Rebecca and Elaina, help a drunken Emma out of the club. Emma blows Benjamin a kiss on her way out and he raises his glass to her.  
'Bye sexy,' Emma calls.  
'All the best for tomorrow,' Ben smiles.  
Bethany follows on behind, look to Ben and raises her eyebrows.  
'Be a good boy and stop showing off,' Bethany winks.

Bethany returns home and finds Harry drunk and passed out. Bethany retrieves her laptop and connects her router back up and places a disk into it. A message pops up and says _'Block all known signals.' _Bethany clicks another button and it says _'Place thumb on screen.' _Bethany does and _3 new messages pop up.' _Bethany looks to the mirror, that reflects off the bedroom to make sure Harry doesn't spring a surprise.

Bethany helps Emma into her apartment and Emma is all over the bed.  
'I don't feel so good,' Emma slurs.  
'You're pissed darling, you've had a good time,' Rebecca giggles.  
Emma falls onto the bed and Rebecca goes to the bathroom and turns on the faucet.  
'What are you doing?' Emma calls.  
There is no answer, as Emma's vision spins out of control. Her mind suddenly plays tricks on her, when she thinks she see's Christopher naked, when in truth it's real Rebecca that's naked.  
'Come here sexy,' Emma reaches out.  
Rebecca plants a passionate kiss on Emma and it begins to get sexual. The _camera pans to the floor, where Rebecca's handbag is, it has pills in it. It seems Rebecca has cheated her way into Emma's bed. _

Jeff and Chris are trapped in Jeff's apartment, by ruthless business man Lucifer, who has proof that Jeff has been using his shipping trucks as his own personal gain, whilst helping terrorist Hassam Luka, who's status is so far unknown. Chris is so drunk, he is almost unaware what is going on. Lucifer demands he is repaid for his losses and if not, he will use Chris as a weapon against him, until he receives his money. Jeff insists that he doesn't know, what Lucifer is talking about. So Lucifer hands Jeff photographs of him associating with Hassam and then plays a recorder of them talking of where and when Hassam intends to use the weapon. Jeff is startled by this revelation and comes to the conclusion of how his missing hours of memories have gone and he figures that he has a second personality, due to a breakdown from bad things that have happened in the past. Little does Jeff know, the_ Cosmos _is behind his personality change. Jeff wants to redeem himself, before what ever weapon is to be used, but Lucifer is only interested in getting his cash back. Jeff offers him $900,000 of assets from the casino and will try and get the rest. Lucifer isn't in no mood to play Mr Nice Guy and gives Jeff three options. 1) He will confess to helping a terrorist infiltrate a bomb into the country. 2) He pays him $1.5 million dollars within 24 hours . 3) He will kill his son right before his eyes. Jeff options are not too kind. Lucifer picks up a photograph of Jeff, Sylvia and Chris together.  
'This picture must have meant a lot to you,' Lucifer adds. 'When it mattered.'

Rebecca leaves Emma's apartment, not before kissing her goodbye, while she sleeps. Part of Rebecca feels guilty for what she did, but another part of her is so in love with Emma, she couldn't help herself.

Chris awakes the next morning, with a bruised head and cut lip and stumbles out of the bedroom. Jeff is not home. Chris does not remember any of the events the night before. Jeff is at the precinct trying to track down, Hassam Luka, but comes unstuck. It's six hours until Chris's wedding. Chris finds a rough drawing of the location of the nuclear warhead and where it's to be detonated. He recognizes it as Jeff's writing and Chris begins to feel a shiver go down his spine.

Emma awakes hung over and dizzy. She seems notice, she is wearing perfume, she doesn't normally wear and she feels strange, within herself and heads off for a shower, before she heads round to Harry and Bethany's apartment. Emma suspects nothing is right and is currently unaware of her sexual encounter with Rebecca.

Bethany shows up to work briefly at the bank, with her laptop and router in it, prior to Chris and Rebecca's wedding. She takes out the laptop and router, with the disk and is placing it into her safe, when Jeff surprises her. Bethany suspects he is going to accuse her of bad things and then asks her for his help. Jeff asks her to loan him $1.5 million dollars, as he's involved in a case, he cannot discuss, but will get the money back.  
'What's the case?' Bethany asks.  
'A kidnapping, a hood has taken a businessman hostage and he wants money,' Jeff lies. 'It's a matter of life and death.'  
'Your son won't be impressed, you working on a serious operation the morning of his wedding,' Bethany adds.  
'And the mayor won't be impressed if my hostage is killed, due to my negligence,' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
'You take your job seriously don't you?' Bethany states. 'Anyway, I thought you were taking time off for a while.'  
'So did I,' Jeff sighs.  
'Well, look, I'll see what I can do,' Bethany says. 'I'll try and have the money ready within the hour.'  
'Thanks,' Jeff appreciates, glancing at the safe before exiting.  
Jeff returns to his apartment four hours prior to the wedding to find Chris has not even got dressed. Chris shows him the draft of where the nuclear warhead might be. Jeff notices, that it could be in a subway tunnel and Chris demands to know, what's going on?  
'You wouldn't understand son,' Jeff claims.  
'Try me,' Chris insists.  
'You're gonna hate me for it,' Jeff replies. 'But, believe me, when I tell you this. I love you, but you may have to get married without me being there.'  
'Daddy, you're scaring me,' Chris worries. 'Why would you draw this? What have you gotten yourself into?'  
'Whatever happens, what ever you think you may discover, I want you to remember me, as me, not the monster you see,' Jeff begs. 'I've done something, that even I cannot explain.'  
'Daddy, are you suffering from schizophrenia?' Chris panics.  
'Worse, I think I have a split personality,' Jeff suspects. 'And when it goes away for a while, I suffer partial memory blocks. I am dangerous to be around and I need to find a way to stop this, but first I have to save this nation.'  
Jeff embraces his son.  
'This might be goodbye,' Jeff points out.  
'Goodbye?' Chris cries.  
'You are the son I always wanted,' Jeff smiles. 'Your mother would be proud of you.'  
'Don't do this Daddy, let me help you,' Chris encourages.  
'The operation that I'm involved in, is worse than all the others, could be worse than September 11th,' Jeff explains. 'And you in the middle of it, would be my worse nightmare.'  
'Daddy, what have you done?' Chris again demands to know.  
'Lets just say, I'm gonna make it right for all of us,' Jeff sighs. 'Tell Harry, that I'm sorry.'

Harry impatiently waits for Bethany to return home, as he dresses up in his wedding suit. Emma arrives and is getting her hair permed ready for her big day and everybody teases her about the stripper gram, Ben, who was in the night club the night before. Rebecca then exits the bedroom in her maid of honour dress and a familiar sense is drawn to Emma from Rebecca's direction. The perfume on Emma's body is similar to that Rebecca is wearing. Emma instantly suspects foul play.

Jeff returns to the bank and Bethany hands Jeff the money. Jeff again glances to Bethany's safe, before leaving the bank.

Otto shows up at Jeff's apartment and finds Chris alone. Otto asks where Jeff is? Chris states that Jeff is in big trouble and says that his father is suffering a mental breakdown.

Abraham confronts his father on the cash in the pot. Brendan confesses to Abraham that he used the cash for the casino and put the winnings back in Elaina's tin. Abraham orders Brendan out of the apartment, claiming he hasn't changed and tells him to not come anywhere near Andy. Brendan is devastated. Abraham receives a call from Otto and needs his assistance immediately, but not to inform Harry or Emma on anything.

Jeff arrives at a site, where to hand over the money to Lucifer, as his heavies, watch Jeff's apartment, in case Jeff slips up and they can use Chris as their weapon. A big car pulls up and out the back gets Lucifer and he approaches Jeff. Jeff shows him the cash and Jeff jokes that he can count it, to make sure it is $1.5 million. Suddenly, as Lucifer is about to take the cash, he is shot in the shoulder blade from a distance, by Hassam Luka and a shoot out ensues, with Lucifer's heavy getting blasted away. With Jeff vulnerable, he is at the mercy of the terrorist as he suspected that Lucifer is aware of his attack on America. Lucifer is in a heap on the ground, as Hassam kidnaps Jeff, along with the cash. Hassam is upset, that their plan of terror has been exposed and demands an explanation. Jeff begins his plea to stop what he's about to do, as the Jeff he knew during the big plan, wasn't him, it was his darker side, sort of like split personality or sub conscious. Jeff was unaware of his actions, during his recent darkest hours. Hassam then delivers an almighty shocker on Jeff.  
'So you don't remember, bumping off the editor of the 'New York Post' and dumping his body down a drain?' Hassam queries. 'I am not a fool copper. You suggested helping me go against your nation and now, we're gonna finish this together, unless the White House succumb to the Taliban's demands, then I have no choice.'  
'What is the demand?' Jeff asks. 'And where is the bomb?' Jeff holds up the draft of the location he made up, while under his hypnosis by the _Cosmos. _'Please, I beg of you, we have already been at the centre of your organizations attacks.'  
'You are unbelievable, just anything, to avoid a guilty conscious,' Hassam laughs. 'Since you made it easy for me, you can make it easy on yourself. You can call Washington and be the one to tell them.'

Lucifer's heavies begin to get concerned, when they don't hear back from Lucifer and then Abraham shows up and heads into Jeff's apartment. The two men scarper in their getaway vehicle. Otto explains to Abraham, what Chris told him and that Jeff could be involved in dangerous territory with terrorists and that a nuclear bomb has been sneaked into the country and Jeff could be a scapegoat or involved intentionally. Otto insists that Chris doesn't call off the wedding and that the situation will be dealt with accordingly and will keep out the FBI or Washington, until they get to the bottom of the situation. Abraham points out, that by the time they do that, time might run out by then.

Emma steps into her wedding dress and she looks a million dollars. Emma though is still concerned about the night previous, but intends to remain calm and not question Rebecca until there is a right moment. Otto calls Harry and tells him, that he's coming straight over, leaving Chris to go to the church by himself, while Abraham heads to the precinct to investigate the smuggling of a powerful weapon and to find it, before it takes New York City off the map. While in his car, Abraham remembers the case on Lucifer Buff and Eugenio Perez in the weapon smuggling from Mexico and that Lucifer suspected somebody had stolen his other truck. Abraham retreats and heads to Lucifer's club.

While everyone is set for the wedding, Emma paces up and down Harry's and Bethany hall way, when she spots Rebecca adjusting herself in the bathroom behind the partially closed door and she accidently knocks over her purse, revealing a pack full of pills, underneath her cosmetics and other items. Emma can tell by Rebecca's expression, that she is worried about something and this brings concern to her too and she returns to the living room to wait with Harry, Bethany and Elaina. Elaina is wondering, what is taking Abraham too long.

Abraham surprises Lucifer who is getting stitched up from his gunshot wound and Abraham interrogates him, if it was just gunfire and sharp weapons he smuggled in?  
'Since, you're here, I'd like to share our same problems,' Lucifer grunts.  
Lucifer shows Abraham the photos and a recording of Jeff and Hassam's deadly plans and Jeff's confession on the murder of the editor of the 'New York Post.' The location of the warhead is still unknown and when it's detonated is anyone's guess.  
'Weird,' Lucifer chuckles. 'This city has spent the last five and half years appreciating their number one law enforcer, they didn't see what his true identity was. Thought I'd never say this to a man, that could eventually put me in jail, but if you want to succeed Wilson's rank, you're gonna have to put him down to do it and I most certainly would give you a round of applause.'  
Abraham queries where he got the evidence from and Lucifer explains that there was no sender address and it was anonymous. Abraham is thrown back by the revelations and now knows that Lucifer isn't a suspect in the editors murder. Lucifer confesses to blackmailing Jeff to pay him $1.5 million dollars to keep quiet, in return for stealing his truck, but Hassam interrupted their meeting and took Jeff and the money. Abraham warns Lucifer not to leave town as he's still under oath and on police bail, prior to a trial of illegal smuggling.

_White House, Washington D.C, _the president is preparing to head to a conference meeting, when the Chief Of Staff, interrupts him and claims their is an emergency call that should be taken. The president answers it.  
'Hello?' the President calls.  
_New York City, _Jeff has a gun to his head and Hassam with a triggering device in his hand, in case Jeff tries anything.  
'Sorry to interrupt...Mr President, but I'd like to warn you about you about something,' Jeff sighs.  
'Go on,' the president replies.  
'There is a...ther...there's a bomb, it's not your everyday infiltrated bomb, but you'll know wh...whe...when it goes off. So he...here...'s,' Jeff stutters.  
Jeff looks to Hassam. 'Oh, Christ,' Jeff says to himself. 'Pull your men, out of Afghanistan, or one of your cities will be nothing, but ash.'  
'Oh my Holy God,' the president gasps. The president slams the phone down and looks to his chief of staff. 'Get me the Secretary Of Defence and trace this call.'  
After Jeff places the phone down, he hits the gun out of Hassam's and the two men scrap, near a grass verge, accidently set off the triggering device. The nuclear warhead is armed and there is 1:30:59 time left, until detonation. Hassam knocks Jeff to the ground and Hassam along with the $1.5 million dollars makes his escape. Who can save New York from a potentially new catastrophe?

Jeff is in dire straits and the Big Apple is under threat of destruction. 9/11 was a national tragedy, this will be the ultimate disaster of all terror attacks, if the Taliban succeed their next plot. Ninety eight minutes is all that's left, to have a hero. Jeff looks to the draft drawing his dark side drew and as far he can tell, it appears to be underground in a subway. Something then catches his eye, part of the draft is covering four letters, .  
'Oh my God,' Jeff gasps. 'Park Avenue.'

The wedding car turns up and Emma is prepared to walk down the aisle. Elaina calls her apartment to see where Abraham is, as she and Andy wait impatiently, but Otto doesn't tell her what he's actually doing. Emma puts on a brave face, in front of Rebecca as she suspects, that her best friend took advantage of her. Chris himself is nervously on the way to church in his wedding car, without his father as his best man, who is currently trying to figure out how to save the world and how to explain that he murdered the 'New York Post' editor.

In Broadway, a news alert appears on the screen in Times Square, the president warns of a nuclear threat and that everybody in the Manhattan, Bronx, White Plains, Brooklyn, Queens, majority of Long Island, Newark, Paterson, Staten Island, up to Bridgeport and New Jersey areas, should begin evacuation immediately, until further notice. It appears the president isn't going to bow down to Hassam's threat and pull out of the war on terror. Abraham is stuck in traffic and hears of the new apparent threat from Al Qaeda, but Abraham is stuck as they do not know where the warhead is hidden and is everybody is unaware that 1:22: 24 left. Whilst stuck in traffic, Abraham is surprised when his father Brendan jumps into the car beside him and Abraham demands he leave and get out of city limits.  
'Son, we cannot part like this, I know I f***** up, but I did put the money back,' Brendan tries to explain.  
'Pap's, that is the least of my worries right now, we're in the middle of a terrorist threat,' Abraham adds.  
'That bad, they everyone has to vacate the city?' Brendan asks. 'Surely we're not talking nuclear...we are aren't we?'  
'Dad, do me a favour, don't get yourself involved,' Abraham warns.  
'Don't get involved?' Brendan voice raises. 'This whole city, the nation is involved.'  
'You know, what I mean. I am not gonna let another tragedy happen today, these bastards will not win,' Abraham insists.  
'Abs, I may not have been the perfect father, but I want to support you right through this,' Brendan says.  
'Thanks...no no, you ain't staying...'  
'Don't argue with me boy...'  
'I don't know where the bomb is and I can't deal with this if you're in the way...'  
As the two continue with their argument, the patrol car phone rings and Abraham answers it. It's Jeff. Abraham doesn't know how to react, seeing as Lucifer handed him evidence of Jeff's recent criminal activity in help setting the plot up and the murder of the editor of the 'New York Post' editor.  
'Abraham, I'm in big trouble, we're all in big f***** trouble!' Jeff panics.  
'You got one obvious quote right, you are in big f***** trouble,' Abraham answers.  
'Just because you're my deputy, doesn't mean you have the right to answer back,' Jeff shouts.  
'And just because you're my further superior, doesn't mean I'm about to let you get away with murder and aiding and abetting a terrorist,' Abraham counters.  
Jeff hesitates for a moment, as he realizes he's cornered. 'OK, seems it didn't take Lucifer long to throw me in at the deep end even further. It's not what you think, but I don't have time to explain...I know where the bomb is.'  
'I'm listening.'

Chris sees that none of the guests have turned up and a fellow Politian informs him, there is a terror threat and that the wedding cannot go ahead. Moments later, Emma arrives with Otto and the Wilson's and are told that, the president has ordered an evacuation within a one hundred mile radius away from the New York City area.  
'But, this city has over seven million people,' Otto gasps. 'How are we going to get everybody out in time, if these extremists go head with their latest attack? I'm calling the mayor.'  
Otto still intends not to tell Harry, about Jeff's latest antics. Otto looks to Chris, as Chris remains terrified of what his father has got himself involved in. Harry is concerned, when he see's that Jeff isn't with Chris. Emma is upset that her day has been ruined. With the latest revelations, it could give Rebecca her chance to snatch Emma away from Chris.

Only 1:12: 10 left, the timer ticks away and Abraham is a possible mile away from the target, depending on where the bomb has been hidden. Abraham is unaware where Jeff is and Hassam has gone AWOL. With Traffic starting to build up, Abraham decides to go on foot and his father, Brendan decides to follow suite.

Otto is desperately waiting for a phone call back from Abraham, but doesn't get a reply and suspects he's already got himself right in the thick of it and Harry and Elaina are worried that Jeff and Abraham are working on the case, the day of the wedding. Otto assures Harry, that he will try and get a helicopter for the family to leave New York. Emma breaks down and Rebecca comforts her and Chris is humiliated. It will be even more humiliating, when the world discovers what his father has been up to.

Jeff is three miles away from the device and alerting Abraham is the best he could hope for. Jeff realizes that the FBI will use voice recognition and he will be on death row before he knows it. The _Cosmos _has used his self consciousness to commit murder, to smuggle a scientist from jail to be murdered elsewhere, to help a Taliban terrorist attack his own nation. Question is, why does the _Cosmos _want Jeff desperately out of the way? What suspicions of them does he have, to have them infiltrate his memory to do bad things? Jeff sits near an embankment and takes out a picture of his first wife Sylvia.  
'I wish you were here, to give me a good kick up the ass,' Jeff says to himself. 'I've finally realized, I can't do this on my own.'

Abraham keeps getting stalled by his father, who keeps trying to get his breath. Abraham is adamant that Brendan gets out while he can. Brendan refuses to back down as they finally reach the subway entrance. Abraham adds that there is no guarantee, that they will find it.  
'Then, lets pray, that we have the Lord on our side today,' Brendan prays.  
Army helicopters and mass Army tanks and trucks etc, race through the city. Brendan suggests they tell the army, but Abraham thinks they will not even attempt to defuse the bomb.  
'You do realize they are ranked higher than cops?' Brendan points out.  
'Well today, I make my own rules.'

Abraham and Brendan reach the subway platform, all rail transport has been abandoned and subway security are showing frantic people the exits. Abraham shows his badge to the security team and without warning he purposely disappears into the crowd, leaving Brendan unaware, where he son has disappeared to. Brendan is hurried out. Abraham jumps off the platform and past a stalled train and begins walking along the dark tunnel of the track. The bomb could be anywhere. The opposite side of the platform, buried inside a wall, or it may not even be on the subway. Also, it could be somewhere else, to throw Jeff or Abraham off the trail, in case Hassam thought Jeff would betray him. The clock continues to tick, 1:01:44 left.

The mayor informs Otto, that the army is starting to secure the city and are using tracking devices to trace the location of the warhead, but it may take time and advises Otto to secure his escape, in case the mission fails.

Jersey City, Jeff is currently keeping a low profile and he quickly calls his secret source from the secret service and asks him, if he knows of anyway to disarm a nuclear warhead? His source suggests he let the army deal with the situation. Jeff admits it's more complicated than he figures, as Jeff personally knows the location of the bomb, due to him aiding Hassam and wants enough time to convince the nation, he is a scapegoat. Jeff also adds that the government may not find the bomb, until it's too late. Jeff's source is put on the spot and agrees to help Jeff, if he agrees to meet up with him, when the bomb has been detained from exploding. The agent insists it may take time, but thinks that warheads are usually stopped, manually with a triggering device or by a numerical code. The odds don't look promising.

Harry refuses Otto's gesture on making an escape by helicopter, as Harry wants to know where Jeff is? Christopher can see how upset Emma is, who is comforted by the woman, who cheated her way to seduce her. With almost nothing to lose, Christopher stands up.  
'Dad knew,' Christopher blurts.  
'Chris, shut up,' Otto demands.  
'Your Dad knew what?' Harry asks, stepping in front of Otto, to hear his nephew.  
'About all this,' Chris bluntly answers. 'What's happening.'  
'Are you trying to tell me, Jeff already knew about this new attack and he couldn't be bothered to mention it to tell us?' Harry gasps.  
'He isn't just aware of it Uncle Harry, he's involved,' Chris cries. 'Something has snapped, I don't know, he's suffering from a personality disorder or maybe depression, I mean these last few years have had so much shit thrown our way, it's got too much for him.'  
'Your father maybe misunderstood Chris, but he's not a terrorist,' Harry says.  
'I want to believe that too Uncle Harry, but he was talking really weird this morning and what he referred to, made me realize, that he got himself into something and that he's part of it,' Chris explains.  
'Are you trying to tell me, that Emma was going to marry the son of a terrorist?' Rebecca interrupts.  
'Rebecca!' Bethany shouts.  
'Sorry,' Rebecca shrugs.  
'He's not a terrorist Rebecca,' Chris argues. 'You haven't known your uncle long enough to know who he really is. He's a good man and Harry's right, he is misunderstood, but in court, any character references from us, will not stop the making of his downfall. He's my Dad.'  
Chris walks off crying and Emma runs after him and Otto is concerned. Emma assures her father , she will be back, as she runs after her future husband.

_0:54:01_ left, Abraham shoots open an underground door, which leads to a passageway and up a staircase. Abraham retreats and soon comes to the conclusion, he could be exiting the vicinity of Park Avenue and turns around and steps onto the opposite track. Abraham can hear the chaos above the street and his intentions on keeping the government out of the discovery, is probably because of Jeff, but it already maybe too late for Jeff anyway. Abraham eventually starts walking down towards a vertical track and is then startled by a homeless men near a bin fire. The homeless men get a fright. Abraham assures them, that they're not under arrest and tells them to leave city limits. Abraham continues on and comes to an opening from the tunnel and spots construction, where a hole has been made and leads down another passageway. Abraham descends.

Elaina and Harry are shocked to learn, that Otto was intending to keep Jeff's knowledge under raps and Elaina is worried sick that her husband could put himself in danger and she refuses Otto's help to leave the city. Otto points out, that Elaina should think of Andy's safety. Bethany advises Harry not to do anything rash and take Otto's advice. Otto's limo arrives and orders them to take them to his helipad. Elaina profusely calls Abraham, who's patrol car is left unattended. Chris turns to Emma, who is sobs and is comforted by Rebecca. Emma though can still smell the same strong fragrance she woke up with, on Rebecca. Emma reaches out to Chris's hand and Chris is momentarily relieved that he hasn't lost Emma forever, much to Rebecca's jealousy.

Abraham reaches a clearance underground, where wires have been worked on, diggers are in place, gas canisters, hard hats and constructions signs are in place etc. Abraham knocks over a garbage can and spots a construction ID card that falls out and it's fake, with Hassam Luka, disguised as Paulo Franco. It then hits Abraham that the bomb must be in the area, he's in. Abraham suspects that Jeff must have known of construction going on and when work was finished, Jeff would help Hassam sneak the warhead in and secure it. Now, Abraham must find it thick and fast. The bomb ticks away, _0:40:35 left. _

Jeff is in turmoil. He has dug himself a big whole, but his actions are not entirely his fault. He has to act fast and he has to warn Abraham on how to disarm a bomb, that could cause mass devastation. He calls his source back and asks him to trace any emergency phone systems in the vicinity of park avenue subways. His source tells him it may take a few minutes, but reminds Jeff he cannot guarantee that Abraham will be at either one of them.

Abraham wanders around the underground construction site, beside the railway and he then stops to the noise a ticking bomb from inside a wall.  
'Oh shit,' Abraham whispers. 'You only get one chance at this Abs, don't f*** it up.'  
Abraham looks around and spots a big drill. It's fairly heavy. He revs it up and prepares to drill into the wall, but any wrong move could send the warhead into over drive and he begins to drill into the wall.

Jeff's resourceful agent, hacks into the phone systems and finds current subway phones, there are many and Jeff tells him to ring some and ask for Abs if anyone answers and then if Abraham is on the line to have the call transferred over to Jeff.

Abraham spends his few minutes drilling and soon comes upon the deadly weapon.  
'Jesus Christ, I wish I had left it up to the Army now,' Abraham moans.

The clock is ticking fast and Abraham is short of options, once he reaches the control panel of the Warhead after fifteen minutes of drilling deeper into the wall to get to it. Even if he started entering a random numeric code, Hassam could have set the device, where if anyone tries to deactivate it, it would detonate immediately or the timer would speed up. The timer has 0:20:00 left.

Jeff's source, profusely calls round every call box in either the streets of Park Avenue or emergency phones underground. Some have answered, who are not Abraham and this frustrates Jeff more than the agent. The agent then spots a phone signal that is connected in the district of Park Avenue and it represents a construction firm and Jeff asks him to give it a go. The agent reminds Jeff, they don't have many chances left and he rings the number. A mobile cell work phone begins to ring in the construction underground, where Abraham is and he is curious who could be calling that certain number and he looks to the bomb as it ticks. Abraham answers it and the agent asks if it's Abraham?  
Abraham is hesitant for a moment, thinking he's been put in a trap, but when Jeff's voice comes on the other line, Abraham begs for his help and tells him, he's found the bomb, but there is not much time left. Jeff insists that he stay calm, as he is going to let his agent source guide him through the stages of trying to deactivate the bomb. Jeff passes connection over to his resourceful agent.  
'How are we going to do this?' Abraham worries. 'It's a numeric control panel, with a key slot and there is no key in it.'  
'Try and relax, sir, we're gonna be doing this one step at a time,' the agent says. 'Now, we have a profile on Hassam Luka and without trying to go into too much detail, we have to connect numbers to his life, like events, birthdays, numbers of importance in his life.'  
'Oh, this should be easy,' Abraham sarcastically replies.  
The agent gives him the first six digit code, 091101, (_which is the date of the September 11th terrorist attacks). _Incorrect, the timer jumps five minutes to _0:12:37:02. _  
'Shit!' Abraham shouts.  
'How's it looking down there Abs?' The agent calls.  
'Not good, not good,' Abraham sighs. 'It's jumped from seventeen minutes to twelve, we can't afford to get anymore wrong man.'  
A second, six digit code is given, _020592, (date of Hassam's daughters birth). _Incorrect, again it jumps five minutes to _0:7:11:23. _Time is running out, the nuclear threat is nearing by the minute and the thought of dying trying to disarm a bomb that could wipe out the population of the Big Apple, is too much to bare.  
'We'll keep trying,' the agent encourage Abraham.  
'Keep trying?' Abraham questions. 'We more or less have two more attempts at this, chances are the numeracy could have nothing connected to this psycho's life.'  
'Well, that's the only other options I have,' the agent claims. 'I have an idea. Try this, _194042, (Hassam's daughter, his wife and his ages combined). _Incorrect again, _0:1:20:04 left, _as it skips another five minutes. Abraham is terrified and he yells at the agent and he cries that he doesn't want his life to end like it is and adds that he's only a cop that's fighting a losing battle.  
'If my wife and son get out of this alive, you tell them that I love them so much,' Abraham tearfully calls, traumatised.  
The agent re-connects with Jeff and he prepares him for the inevitable, as it seems Hassam had thought everything through, so nothing would go wrong. Jeff is tense and there are only seconds left, when he has a flashback.

_October 6th 1978, Hexville._

_Jeff hands his mother, Mary some flowers for her birthday, a present and a card. He kisses his mother on his cheek._  
_'You remembered?' Mary gasps.  
'Mom, I could never forget your birthday, it's one of the most important dates, tapped into my brainstem,' Jeff smiles.  
_  
Jeff demands that the agent, tell Abraham to tap in a number. Treading on thin ice already, they might as well give it one last chance. The agent calls Abraham and begs him to try one last option. Thirty Seconds is all that's left and Abraham is about to tap in the last life line that will save everyone in New York City and just outside city limits. Abraham types in _061030 (6th October 1930, the date of Mary Wilson's birthday, who was Harry and Jeff's mother). _With the bomb reaching _0:1:01. _The timer cuts out and it is deactivated. Abraham is relieved, rather than shocked that he stopped a catastrophe. Jeff looks to his surroundings and there is no explosion. He sighs much relieved that all is safe now, but his worst nightmare, is the thought, he may had actually set the timer for it to detonate. Theoretically, it's Jeff who is the mastermind behind the whole set up, rather than an accomplice, as he made himself believe, he was helping a wanted terrorist. Hassam Luka is still dangerous and is the Worlds most wanted criminal, yet Jeff could soon be joining that list beside him, unless Abraham has a change of heart, considering it was Jeff, who had the code for the deactivation.

Minutes Later as Abraham stumbles to his feet, feeling tired and dizzy, his father Brendan, some army soldiers and army officers come rushing in and are astonished by what Abraham has accomplished. Brendan comes to aid his son, who collapses with exhaustion.  
'Are you OK, son?' Brendan comforts.  
'Daddy, I wanna go home,' Abraham tiresomely whispers. 'I wanna be with my wife and kids.'

Several hours pass and the president calls on hero Abraham Carlisle, be awarded a medal for his bravery in saving millions of lives. Abraham looks out of his apartment and the press have gone wild and so many fans want his autograph. He is so happy to be reunited with Elaina and Andy.  
'You are a f***** moron, but I am so proud of you,' Elaina tearfully hugs her husband.  
'I love you sweetheart,' Abraham cries. 'Both you and Andy.'  
A news flash comes onto the TV screen and Jeff is a wanted man.

Harry and Chris's worst fears have come true. Harry knows in his heart, that he cannot not intervene and protect his brother. Chris is devastated and expects his father to be running as far away, as he can. Harry and Otto make some calls, as the mayor is shell shocked by the thought that New York's, once reliable police lieutenant is now a wanted criminal.

Harry and the rest of the family are hauled in for questioning to see if they were aware Jeff was involved with Hassam Luka. Abraham burns the evidence that, Jeff murdered the editor of 'The New York Times,' to a least give him a chance.

Bethany gets a shock, when she receives her $1.5 million back and Hassam Luka and Lucifer Buff are found dead in the same room together.

Chris gets a call from Jeff, apologizing for ruining his day and that he is going to do the right thing. Chris and Elena get married on their own and Jeff hands himself into the law and becomes a federal case, leaving Harry confused and shocked.

_Also starring_  
_Annette O' Toole as Mary Wilson  
and  
Josh Henderson as 25 year old Jeff Wilson._

_Spoilers: Annette O' Toole as Mary Wilson will make continuous appearances in flashbacks during the final season._

_Josh Henderson as Jeff's younger self will make continuous appearances in flashbacks during the final season._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE******


	9. Episode 106

**Episode 106: Confessions Of An Old Flame.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
MICHELLE PFEIFFER as Lacy Norton.**

It's around two weeks since New York City was almost at the centre of a nuclear disaster. Thanks to the heroics of new neighbour family man and cop, Abraham Carlisle, the city can breathe a sigh of relief. Although, Jeff Wilson hasn't been so lucky, he has swallowed, what pride he has left and handed himself in to the law and is currently incarcerated. Jeff's actions may have been from his physical presence, but mentally, he was under the control of the_ Cosmos, _who isn't even suspected for influencing Jeff's dark side, not even Harry brings this to his own mind. Otto visits Jeff in a highly secured facility and is warned that his conversation may be recorded. Otto asks why, Jeff would go so low in causing so much national panic and commit murder? Jeff explains, that he doesn't know why and that he had constantly suffered blackouts and memory losses of certain things, although he remembered the most important thing that saved the city, his mothers birthday. Jeff comes to the conclusion, that he may have had a depression, which sparked his alter ego. Otto warns that his trial could be sooner than he thinks and the state is debating whether or not, to allow Otto's suggestion of Capital Punishment back into the state, but Otto concludes worst case scenario, is that Jeff will spend the rest of his life in a maximum security prison. Otto informs Jeff, that he can only act as state senator and not as his ally. Jeff asks about Christopher and Harry and wonders Otto if he could ask Harry and Chris to visit him and asks how they're coping? Otto says, he'll work on it, but again insists, he cannot act as his attorney and stuns Jeff, that Harry has had to resign as his manager, as the public and the government have put pressure on Otto to fire him, because Harry is the brother of a terrorist accomplice. Harry didn't giving them the satisfaction and quit. The only other consolation is that Hassam Luka has been killed alongside Lucifer Buff. The FBI have no leads onto why they were murdered and who by?

Bethany offers Harry, a job at her bank, but lets her down gently, as he doesn't want her be part of Jeff's problems. Little does Harry know, that she loaned him money, whilst being blackmailed by Lucifer and the money, ended up in Hassam's possession, then back in Bethany. Strange thing is, the money was never accounted for by the bank she works for. Where exactly did she get the money from?

Rebecca notices that Emma has tried avoiding her lately and asks her if, she has done anything to upset her? Emma points out, that she wants to make Chris feel he's not alone, following recent events and that she has to help her father remain in his senate seat, seeing as she's now married to the son of a suspected terrorist. Emma though still thinks Rebecca seduced her unlawfully.

Harry is on his way to see Jeff, when he gets a phone call from a previous girlfriend, who he dated back in 1981, Lacy Norton and insists that she speak with him. Harry is stunned that after twenty one years, Lacy would make contact. Harry agrees and makes arrangements to meet her the next day.

Elaina tells Chris to take some time off, until things blow over and she will give him full pay and leave the Hassam and Lucifer investigation to her, as it's still their personal case.

Abraham meets with the mayor, who congratulates him for his heroics and should be awarded the lieutenant job. Brendan encourages him to step up and be counted as one of the Worlds greats.

Harry visits Jeff and Harry argues that Jeff wasn't the only one who had depression, following their parents unsolved murder, Sylvia's murder and Tina's passing etc, despite the same comparisons of what they have suffered, Harry is distraught by his recent changes of life and what Jeff's actions have done and that he may not be able to look Jeff in the face for a while and he leaves.

Next Morning, Harry meets with Lacy near East River and they embrace. Lacy shows her deep sorrow for his loss of Tina and Jeff's mental state. She also congratulates him on his second marriage.  
'What made you think of me, after twenty one years?' Harry queries.  
'Harry, please forgive me,' Lacy begins.  
'What's there to forgive? We didn't hate each other when we went our separate ways. We were young,' Harry explains.  
'Yes, we were,' Lacy agrees. 'There's something I should tell you. I'm dying.'  
'Dying?' Harry gasps.  
'I have terminal cancer. The Doctors say, I have six months to a year left,' Lacy states.  
'Oh my God, Lacy I'm so sorry,' Harry sighs.  
'So, it's best that I be honest with you and to not be on my death bed with a guilty conscious,' Lacy replies.  
'I don't understand, what do you mean a guilty conscious?' Harry answers confused.  
Lacy takes out a photograph of Harry's illegitimate son, Joshua _played by Shawn Ashmore. _Harry is gobsmacked and realizes that she is telling the truth, by the likeness of when he was younger.  
'Jesus,' Harry whispers, holding back the tears.  
'His name is Joshua,' Lacy informs. 'He looks like you, when you were around his age.'  
'Where is he now?' Harry asks.  
'He's in Europe, he's travelling and he knows about you.'  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry wonders, feeling annoyed.  
'Sorry, do you hate me?'  
'No, I don't. Annoyed maybe, but I thank you for being honest.'  
'Harry, he may not want to know you straight away. It could be months or years, but give him time. He's still young.'  
'I can't believe it, I've gained a daughter and found out I have a son. Amazing.'

Rebecca cannot take her eyes off Emma, when Bethany invites her and Chris over for dinner and Bethany notices this again. In private, Bethany comes up with a shocking confession, that she and Emma slept together, but makes it sound like, Emma was aware of this.

Otto, the Governor and the mayor discuss his future, as Otto feels that his friendship with Harry shouldn't affect his work, even if his former manager is the younger brother of Jeff Wilson.

Abraham calls Elaina to say he's going to be late for dinner. There is a knock on the door and Elaina answers it. Two mean in masks knock her unconscious and kidnap her and Andy and Brendan trying to intervene, gets shot.

Late that night, Rebecca cries herself to sleep and while Harry is taking a shower, the photograph of Joshua, catches Bethany's eye. It soon dawns on her, that he is Harry's son.

_Spoilers: Shawn Ashmore will make his first appearance as Joshua Norton in the last five episodes of the series, next season._  
_  
Shawn Ashmore's twin brother, Aaron Ashmore will portray Harry's younger self in flashbacks to the years 1978/79 during the final season, (2002-03)._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND SIX******


	10. Episode 107

**Episode 107: Fugitives Vendetta.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle  
Ricardo Montalban as Eugenio Perez  
and  
Michelle Pfeiffer as Lacy Norton.**

Brendan is rushed to the hospital for an emergency operation to have a bullet removed from his upper chest. Abraham hurries to the hospital to see his critically injured father and soon discovers that his wife and son have been kidnapped.

Otto receives a frantic call from Emma, who informs him that herself and Chris were cornered by masked men and they took Chris. Otto worries that this may have something to do with Jeff's involvement with Hassam and attempts to call Abraham, but he's not home.

Elaina and Chris are tied together in a storage room, while Andy is secured in a separate room guarded. Both are confronted by Mexican arms trafficking fugitive, Eugenio Perez, who wants to get even on Elaina and Chris for exposing his illegal business. Chris asks him, why he didn't keep on running. Eugenio claims it's better to get even. Chris and Elaina beg for mercy and Eugenio cuts them a deal. Chris is to assassinate, a former rival of his family, who he currently tracked down in New Jersey, but insists he doesn't want blood on his hands and thinks that Chris would be perfect, seeing as he and Elaina, used their tabloids to expose his deals with the now deceased, Lucifer. Eugenio threats that if Chris, doesn't go through with the mission, it will be his fault that Andy will grow up without a mother.

Otto informs Jeff, by phone, (_Jeff is not seen),_ that Chris has been kidnapped, but doesn't think it's related to him, as Elaina has been taken too.

Bethany accidently overhears Harry speaking to Lacy Norton on his cell phone and he states that he has to deal with a family issue and Lacy gives him the details of where she's staying and Harry repeats, where she is. '_The New York Skyline Hotel,' _on West 49th street. Bethany suspects that Harry is being unfaithful, rather than just being aware he's a father.

Rebecca comforts Emma, who assures her that Chris is strong and will come out of whatever situation he's in, fine.

Abraham remembers, that Elaina and Chris had exposed Eugenio and Lucifer in their arms deals and that, he may have wanted to get even.

Chris is tagged and micro phoned by Eugenio and is given a vehicle, which has been stolen and is told to drive to a vantage point, and wait until the rival of Perez shows up. Elaina is temporarily reunited with her son and asks Eugenio, to not let her son witness her fate, in case Chris slips up.

Lacy returns to her hotel room and is shocked to find Bethany has snuck in. Bethany questions Lacy's relationship with Harry?  
'We're not having an affair if that's what you're thinking,' Lacy adds. 'It doesn't excuse you from breaking into my room.'  
'But, why would he keep the fact he has a son away from me?' Bethany asks.  
'I don't know, ask him,' Lacy suggests. 'He's only just found out himself.'  
'Why would you keep, something like this from him all this time? Bethany queries.  
'Oh, I see, you think I'm after something,' Lacy laughs. 'Look at the photograph...  
'Mrs Wilson to you,' Bethany snaps.  
'As I said, look at the photograph, he's Harry's son,' Lacy answers.  
'You don't expect you and Harry to rekindle old times do you?' Bethany wonders.  
'Look, if you're just here to throw accusations at me, I suggest you leave,' Lacy demands.  
'Then why now?' Bethany's tone raises.  
'Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not long for this world,' Lacy said.  
'So, Harry is just supposed to show pity and be gracious, just because you're dying?' Bethany cruelly remarks.  
'I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do.'  
'Whatever.'  
'From, what Harry's told me, you've grown to love his daughter as your own. Why do you see this as a threat?'  
'Forget it, my apologies for the intrusion,' Bethany sighs, before walking out.  
'Now, wait a minute, I'm not finish...'

The kidnap of Chris and Elaina is made public and Abraham receives information from a source, that an unidentified limo is on the docks, where Lucifer's shipments used to dock, near the Hudson. Abraham, Otto and Harry make their way there.

Rebecca again makes a pass at Emma and she pushes her away. Rebecca declares her love for her and Emma soon realizes that Rebecca in fact seduced her unlawfully and insists she stay away from her.

Abraham, Otto and Harry infiltrate the warehouse. A shootout ensues and Harry takes Andy to safety. When Abraham enters the room, where Elaina is hostage, Eugenio tells him, what Chris is about to do and not to interfere or he will kill Elaina. Chris knows he has been tailed and any wrong move could see him killed. Chris is about to take the shot, when Elaina does something out of the blue. She notices that Eugenio is moving slowly backwards and she trips him up and Abraham opens fire and kills him. Elaina calls Chris on the phone to say they're safe and realizing that all has not gone to plan, the heavy opens fire on Chris, but Chris gets the better of the heavy and shoots him down. Abraham is reunited with Elaina and Andy.

Brendan makes a full recovery and Bethany comforts a humiliated Rebecca. Emma is joyous when she is reunited with Chris.

Lacy tells Harry she is headed back to Europe to see Joshua and apologizes for any inconvenience. Lacy doesn't tell Harry about her confrontation with Bethany. During her flight across the Atlantic, Lacy takes out what she thinks is headache pills and she gets a reaction and dies in front of shocked passengers.

_This is the second episode of the series, that Clint Eastwood has NOT appeared as Jeff Wilson, since he first joined in the fifth episode of Season One, 'A Curse Down The Aisle.' The other episode he didn't appear in, since his first appearance, was in Season Four's 'Dissembling Generosity.'_

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN**  
**  
**


	11. Episode 108

**Episode 108: Lusting And Hatred.**

**Special Guest Star:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

Lacy Norton's autopsy reveals, she had taken a bad pack of headache pills, in which Potassium Cyanide had been placed inside her pills. Security footage at the hotel, doesn't reveal much on in going and outgoing movements and none of the videos can note Bethany entering or leaving the building, even though Lacy found her in her hotel room. When they check for the security footage outside her hotel room, it scrambles at a certain time and put it down as a technical fault. The JFK airport security camera's are not much help either and the FBI and local authorities hit a dead end. They can either search for a suspect or put it down as a sneaky suicide, due to the fact she had terminal cancer.

Harry is shocked by the sudden death of his former girlfriend, mother of his illegitimate son, Joshua. Bethany remains silent, that she visited Lacy unexpectedly, as she doesn't want anyone to think she is a suspect.

Chris is walking hand in hand with Emma in Midtown, where so many people are staring and glancing aggressively at Chris, due to the fact, that his father participated with an Al Qaeda Terrorist. One car drives past and throws a tomato at Chris and tells him to rot in hell. This upsets Emma and insists she will stand by him one hundred per cent and that, it's not his fault. Chris informs Emma, that he intends to return to work as soon as possible.  
Emma heads to a news conference with her father Otto, that's being made international and he calls for the state of New York to not take what ever choices he's made or has been involved in, on his daughter and assures them, he was unaware of Jeff's antics.

Rebecca sees Emma in Blooming Dales and tries to talk to her and says that she regrets what she did.  
'You said that the last time,' Emma snaps. 'And then you unlawfully seduced me, when I was vulnerable.'  
'I'm sorry,' Rebecca sighs.  
'Yeah, so am I, sorry that Harry has a daughter who is a rapist,' Emma answers.  
'That's not fair,' Rebecca suggests. 'Please, keep your voice down.  
'When I met you, I thought I had a friend I could trust and have a companionship with for life, not to be betrayed, due to the fact I'm one of your sex toys in your sick fantasies,' Emma argues.  
'I never wanted it to be like this,' Rebecca whispers.  
'Rebecca, you don't love me,' Emma figures. 'You just can't stand the fact, that I'm in love with somebody else.'  
'That's not true,' Rebecca begins to cry.  
'If you thought so much about me, you wouldn't have done, what you did,' Emma points out.  
'Are you going to tell Chris or my Dad?' Rebecca asks.  
'No, I'm not. But, I'd like you to stay away from me. If you ever try to come between Chris and myself, you'll find yourself wearing a surgical collar.'  
Emma storms off, trying to hold back his emotions. Rebecca is dumfounded, that she has lost her best friend and the girl she's in love with.

A customer arrives at the bank, where Bethany is based and argues with a Bank Teller over a bounced check, but the teller tries to explain that the check is bad. Bethany enters the argument and the customer insults Bethany for being the brother in law of a terrorist and advises all the other customers to change banks. The customer is escorted off the premises.

Abraham asks Harry, if he considered life on the police force? Harry thinks that he doesn't want to risk Abraham's recent good reputation as he's recently been seen as national hero.

Elaina welcomes Chris back on the newspaper team, but some of the employees of the New York Times have mixed emotions.

Brendan steals money again to gamble with.

Harry is walking to his car, when he spots a graffiti sprayed on it. It reads '_Terrorist Scum' _across the windshield. Emma suggests that she and Chris move out of the city, but Chris states that he's not running away.

Otto meets with a security guard of the jail, where Jeff is incarcerated and Otto hands him a letter on the current goings on, as the family are finding it hard to pay him a visit.

Abraham is given the lieutenant job and succeeds the currently incarcerated Jeff Wilson.

Emma is leaving a photo shoot, when she is dragged into an alleyway, by some thugs who throw terrorist remarks at her. Rebecca witnesses this and comes to her aid. Emma hits a garbage lid over one of the thugs and Rebecca kicks another to the ground. Emma appreciates Rebecca's help and Emma is helped home, due to the fact she has a sprained ankle.

Harry sits upset in the apartment by recent events and looks at a picture of his son, Joshua, who's mother has recently passed away in suspicious circumstances. Unaware Bethany is behind him.

When Rebecca gets Emma home, Chris is there. Emma thanks Rebecca for bringing her home and embraces her.  
'Thank you,' Emma whispers in her ear. 'Be seeing ya.'  
Rebecca smiles and leaves.  
'Perfect,' Rebecca grins to herself.

Harry receives a visit from Lacy's former husband, Phil, and adopted father of Joshua and orders him to stay away from her funeral, as he is aware that Lacy made the trip to New York City and that Joshua will never be Harry's son.  
'Lacy took it upon herself to make me aware of this,' Harry adds. 'And I suggest you let Joshua make his own decision, he is an adult.'  
'But, I brought him up, so why should you suddenly enter the fray? Phil yells.  
'Now, wait a minute, I'm not the bad guy here and you don't even know me,' Harry counters.  
'You are the brother of a terrorist,' Phil grunts.  
'So that's what this is all about. Don't worry, I don't intend to meet my son, with Grenades hidden in my back pocket,' Harry sarcastically remarks. 'And I'm nothing like my brother if you must know.  
'Whatever,' Phil bluntly replies.  
'Look, Lacy already told me, that it should be his decision,' Harry says. 'Now, if you go against her wishes and start brainwashing him, then your not being respectful. And it feels your be disrespectful to me. So I suggest you get your priorities straight.'  
After some more harsh words are exchanged, Phil leaves.

_Clint Eastwood as Jeff Wilson does NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT**


	12. Episode 109

**Episode 109: Just Good Friends?**

**Special Guest Star:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

Harry is wondering whether to mention his illegitimate son, Joshua to Bethany. But, Harry is unaware that Bethany knows of this. Harry applies for job vacancies, but doesn't even reach interview stage, possibly due to the fact, he has his connections with Jeff, who is currently in a jail.

Abraham attends to an attempted theft at a casino and he spots his father, Brendan there. Abraham doesn't approach him, but later returns home and discovers, that most of the cash in the tin is missing, which makes Abraham realize, that Brendan is stealing again.

Chris is provoked at work by a colleague and attacks him, after he makes a cruel gesture about Jeff.

Emma agrees to meet with Rebecca and Emma asks Rebecca why she did what she did? Rebecca claims she was sexually abused by her adopted father and her adopted mother never protected her and was taken into a care home and went from foster home to foster home. Rebecca watched her best friend fall into a waterfall in her early teens and could never hold a long term relationship with another girl. Rebecca tells Emma, that she wanted to feel in control, when she seduced Emma and wanted Emma to love her, but is now ashamed of her actions, which may have ruined their relationship. Rebecca breaks down and Emma forgives her, but insists they may have to take it one step at a time. Emma says she will help find Rebecca find her soul mate.

The guard in Jeff's prison pulls him aside and hands him a letter, that Otto had written to him, informing him of the goings on, involving the Wilson family, seeing as nobody intends to visit him. Convict Harley Creek catches a glimpse of the Guard handing Jeff, the note and wonders what the secrecy is.

Bethany agrees to keep quiet about what Rebecca did to Emma, seeing as Emma has somewhat forgiven her.  
'Rebecca are you sure, that you can move on from Emma?' Bethany asks.  
'I've have no choice,' Rebecca replies. 'She's married to my cousin. He can never find out.'  
'There's somebody out there for you Rebecca,' Bethany insists.  
'I hope so,' Rebecca answers. 'Daddy's lucky he found love again in you.'  
'Your father is an outstanding guy and you wanna make sure, he stays proud of you,' Bethany adds.  
'Yeah, didn't make a great impression a few months back, when he walked into that strip club,' Rebecca said.  
'But, now you've got a nice job in Blooming Dales and all that's missing is your one true love.'  
'Right,' Rebecca agrees. 'Emma promised me she'd help me. But can she trust me?'  
'Only you know the answer to that,' Bethany points out.  
'Sometimes, I don't even know myself,' Rebecca sighs. 'My dignity has been challenged.'  
'Don't torture yourself, darling. Emma has given your friendship a second chance. If you put those demons to the sword, you'll come out on top.'

Abraham and Elaina come to an agreement, that they may have to ask Brendan to leave. Abraham feels let down and betrayed.

Harley Creek later picks a fight with Jeff, throwing insult gestures at him. Jeff never scared, puts up a good fight, but is then overpowered by a group and beaten. Later, Creek telephones a former gang member he associated with to pursue a certain guard at the jail, as he believes he's an informant to Jeff.

Otto tries to encourage Chris to visit his father. When Chris does visit him, he realizes the true reality of being in jail. It's not all plain sailing.

Rebecca assures her father, Harry that there are still opportunities out there.

Abraham finds Brendan a care home.

Harry confesses to Bethany that he has an illegitimate son called Joshua and Bethany pretends to act shocked and surprised.

Jeff asks the Guard if he can get a message to Otto, to see if he can convince Harry or his sister in law Bethany to help get him parole? Otto later meets with the Guard and Creeks gangster buddy is watching them and taking pictures.

Elaina wonders if Abraham has done the right thing, when Andy gets upset because his grand father has been dismissed to another place.

Rebecca and Emma have a night out and Rebecca meets a girl called Kat. Rebecca and Kat get kind of intimate on the dance floor. Emma is then hit on by another girl and Emma tries to explain she is already married. The girl gets aggressive and the two women get into a scrap. Rebecca comes to Emma's aid, only to realize that the girl, Emma was fighting was actually Kats girlfriend. Rebecca apologises to Emma for burdening her with her problems and that Rebecca is better off without her.  
'I'm so sorry, Emma,' Rebecca cries. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'  
'Rebecca, it's alright,' Emma assures her. 'We've already drawn a line on everything. It's water under the bridge.'  
'How can you say that and forgive me after what I did?' Rebecca sobs. 'I should never had brought my past up, it was a silly thing to do.'  
'You were opening up to me, I understand.'  
'How can you understand, that I seduced you, when I knew perfectly well that you were in love with somebody else and unaware? I'm a walking disaster. I don't deserve to be your friend.'  
'Yes, you do,' Emma smiles. 'You've proved that twice already by coming to my aid.'  
Rebecca touches Emma's face. Emma partially pushes her hands away, as Rebecca fears she's pushed herself too far again. Suddenly, the two women find themselves lip locked.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND NINE**  
**  
**


	13. Episode 110

**Episode 110: The Trial.**

**Special Guest Star:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

It's one month later and Jeff's trial has been brought forward. Harry had refused Otto's plea to attempt to give Jeff bail and both he and Chris have had a fair share of backlashes from the public, because of what Jeff did, but they were totally unaware of his mental state.

Chris questions Emma and her friendship with Rebecca, suggesting if they have a problem? Emma denies this and that she has been preoccupied with being a wife and helping her father, Otto. What really did happen four weeks ago between Emma and Rebecca?

Abraham pays his father, Brendan a visit at his new care home and he assures his father, that it's not a punishment, but a new start and that his counselling has gone really well. Abraham hands his father a picture of Andy to him, before Brendan apologizes. Abraham leaves.

The Wilson family head into court, along with Otto on the first day of Jeff's trial. The trial is live World Wide and Harry is feeling humiliated, embarrassed and scared, as news crews await outside the courts. Hundreds of people throw abuse at the Wilsons claiming they shouldn't be trusted. Harry spots Jeff being escorted into the courtroom by police, as well as federal agents. Harry pulls Bethany aside, as the intensity takes it's toll on him.  
'When this is all over, I think we should consider the future,' Harry begins.  
'How do mean?' Bethany asks.  
'Getting out of here, the city, start afresh somewhere else,' Harry considers.  
'You're not the one on trial, Harry,' Bethany adds.  
'But, the continuous backlashes, because of what Jeff did. Threatening phone calls, windows being smashed, stalking, Rebecca has been the target of hatred,' Harry explains. 'I know what you must think of me, running away isn't the answer. But, how else can I protect my family?'  
'We'll cross that next bridge, once the trial is over,' Bethany insists. 'Right now, we may have to face some tough facts. Jeff will assure everyone that neither you or Chris were aware of him and Hassam Luka being in cahoots.'  
'With his current mental state, I'm not sure,' Harry sighs.  
Everybody is called into court.  
Eugenio Perez and Lucifer Buff cannot attend, seeing as they are now deceased. Also Lola cannot be brought into the trial, as she is currently mentally unfit to attend, as personal reference for Jeff. Chris is first to take the stand and he explains, that Jeff adopted him five and a half years ago, when he was seventeen and that he was the best that he could have in a father. It's brought to light, that Jeff was getting intimate with Lola the night Sylvia was murdered by Paul Harland and that Chris had an affair with his deceased Step mother, Lea, who eventually turned into a vampire, due to the causes of the _Cosmos. _Chris realizes that those informants are either old friends, ex editors or current colleagues of the New York Times. Suggestion is that Chris and Jeff's father son relationship was not all plain sailing. Chris states that Jeff may have been set up and even though Jeff claims he is guilty, that he's innocent and is a good man.

Bethany is next to take the stand and explains to the court, that she remembered Jeff being the town gangster alongside Hank Willis. Bethany is asked if she was aware if Jeff Wilson and Willis was behind a cargo plane heist back in 1979, which could explain Jeff doing a disappearing act and Willis getting caught, the day of his parents murder? Bethany denies she was aware of this, considering she was subjected to a rape by the local sheriff. When questioned about her recent relationship with Jeff, she considered him to be a proud cop and had received a lot of plaudits for the helping in the _Grim Reaper murders, the Cosmo's issues and September 11th_ events. Bethany concludes that she never thought Jeff would go so low and become a terrorist and that it doesn't make sense and that she and her husband were totally unaware of the crimes he's accused of.

When Abraham takes his place, he receives an applause for his heroics the day, a nuclear warhead was stopped from causing devastation. Abraham tells his side to the story and Jeff soon, the family are given a reality check, when it becomes clear, that Jeff is guilty, due to the combination of the warhead, which stopped it from detonating.

Otto is humiliated, when pictures are brought in of evidence, that he's been meeting with a guard, who works for Jeff's prison. It doesn't paint a good public image on Otto, considering he's been involved in previous scandals in the past.

Court is adjourned and will recess in twenty four hours. and Otto receives a negative reaction from the people of the big apple, calling, him a traitor and calls for him to be removed as senator ensue.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE**

The runaway leader of the _Cosmos, _thinks that Jeff being put behind bars is partially a success, as she would have preferred he death sentence to be brought back into the state of New York.  
'_My sister sure has pride in herself,' the leader moans. 'Sometimes she can be so naïve.'_  
'Your grace, your youngest sibling is madly in love, with Wilsons brother,' her assistant points out. 'Which explains her turning her back on you.'  
_'She still has the laptop and router safely contained,' the leader replies. 'She'll thank me one day, for finding her son and she'll thank me even more, for limiting the interference of Hassam Luka and that Lucifer Buff.' _  
'Not only do use her son to do away with those two, but you also have a dying woman murdered on a plane full of people,' the assistant sighs. 'I take it that last killing, was done for her benefit, not yours.'  
'_Consider that both,' the leader answers. 'My dear little sister, has an extremely jealous side, anything could have happened if that boy had been brought into the family fold. Lacy Norton's death, was the perfect opportunity, for Joshua to realize that Phil was the one who brought him up. And if my sweet sister thinks she can walk away from me, because she's so in love with the widower of princess Tina, well I'm not gonna make it easy for her...she'll come to me when she's ready. We're more alike than you think. I consider her boy a chip off the old block.' _

**_Back in New York City, _**Harry is nervous on taking the stand and Otto drinks himself senseless and receives a call from a disappointed Governor. Emma assures Rebecca that she still has a place in her heart and that the one night stand, is water under the bridge. Emma and Rebecca embrace. Rebecca heads home and cries herself to sleep.

On arrival to court, Otto has to face the music again and Harry prepares to take centre stage in being interrogated in a court of law. Jeff is sat behind a glass window, between a cop and an agent. The Wilson family take their seats and Harry is called up. Harry talks about his relationship with Jeff and that Jeff was involved in a local gang, but claims he was always unaware that Jeff was involved in a Cargo heist. It's pointed out, that it is a coincidence that Jeff would disappear the day of their parents murder and evening after the hijacking. Harry claims there my have been other reasons, seeing as Jeff had an alibi for both crimes. Harry informs the court, he didn't see his brother for sixteen years, until he showed up at his and Tina's wedding, six and a half years ago. Harry come across Jeff, as a changed person and that he eventually settled and married Sylvia and adopted Chris.  
'He did at times try to take the law into his own hands,' the prosecution suggests.  
'I don't know, what you mean,' Harry answers, shrugging.  
'Obtaining government information for personal benefit,' the prosecution continues. 'On your son.'  
'I'm unaware of this,' Harry lies.  
'Oh come on Mr Wilson. Your brother would inform you on the goings on of his secret work, especially if it concerned somebody that you loved,' the prosecution suggests.  
Harry admits he wanted answers on the whereabouts of Jack, but didn't know if the Government wanted his status to remain unknown or if the _Cosmos _kept him under wraps because of his psychic ability. Harry continues by explaining, Jeff's concerns in the terrorist attacks on September 11th and how he tried keep everything under control and how distraught he was in the aftermath. Harry then explains his relationship with his older sibling in recent years.  
'I guess I can love and dislike Jeff at times,' Harry laughs. 'He can so unpredictable.'  
'So, unpredictable, he participates in terrorism?' the prosecutor replies.  
'Never,' Harry disagrees. 'If you look at his six year history in the work force, he's done more good than bad. To be honest, I think you'll find not a bad word in that file, up until this recent case.'  
'Would you say, you've been closer now, than you were in your younger days, excluding his years in exile?'  
'If I said yes, he's probably consider me being harsh,' Harry figures.  
'Were you aware of Mr Wilson's and Mr Luka's plot to cause genocide?' the prosecutor.  
'If I was, I would have stopped him in his tracks immediately and get him help,' Harry explains.  
'He must have showed signs of a personality change,' the prosecutors pushes.  
'In a sense yes, but I put this down to depression. Recent years haven't been too kind to the family, with, his first and second wives dying, the _Cosmos _issues and September 11th of last year. I mean I lost my first wife that day and I got depressed. That's why he put Abraham in charge, because of the stress, but I guess...look, Jeff is mentally ill, he's not a terrorist.'  
'Well, we'll soon conclude that next step, when your brother takes to the stand.' the prosecutor  
informs Harry. 'Just one more question Mr Wilson...Do you believe your brother was involved in your parents murder, back in July 1979?'  
'What I believe, is justice hasn't been served,' Harry insists. 'But, for you to suggest my brother killing the people that loved him unconditionally, is a disgrace.'

Jeff is escorted to the stand and it feels like the longest journey of his life. Harry first looks to Chris, who is sat with Emma and doesn't make eye contact. He then looks to Harry, who partially glances. They don't want to believe he could be behind a terrorist plot. Jeff takes to the stand, as he trail continues to be watched worldwide. The prosecutor asks Jeff on his criminal past, his relationship with his family and his law enforcement career.  
'Yes, Hank Willis and myself were behind the Cargo heist and no I didn't kill my parents,' Jeff confesses, as Harry sits shocked. 'We may have had our conflicts, but I always loved my parents and my brother.'  
'How did you spend your sixteen years out of your brothers life?' the prosecutor asks.  
'What exactly does your questions have to do, with the actual case? Jeff queries.  
'A lot, considering your criminal history and the people you associated with, past or present,' the prosecutor states. 'All got too much didn't it Mr Wilson. You may see your self as a partial hero, for telling Mr Carlisle the combination which disarmed that Bomb, but it was a plot to murder innocent millions. And I suspect you were behind the murders of Hassam Luka and Lucifer Buff, as well as the editor of the 'New York Post. A murder you confessed to.'  
'I admit to the editors murder, but not the other two,' Jeff argues.  
'How about Vincent Simpson, the executive of the exposed society, the _Cosmos_? Where did you hide him to?'  
'What?' Jeff gasps.  
'Oh of course, you suffered black outs. A split personality took you over,' the prosecutor sarcastically answers. 'It's not looking good for you is it. Did you kill him, out of rage, because he kidnapped your nephew. The state of Texas has asked the state of New York, if you will stand trial down there. They consider you a danger to national security and are not too lenient on criminals, who kidnap a source who was about to give information on a multi billion dollar fraudster, on the run.' the prosecutor turns to the judge. 'Your honour, Texas considers a trial down in Texas and will take into account of his crimes in the state of New York and will determine whether or not they are eligible to allow Jeff Wilson to be executed after a trial in the State of Texas.'  
Jeff doesn't react. Chris and Harry are horrified by the prosecutors suggestion. Jeff looks to Otto. Can Otto help him?

Members of the jury consider their verdict. Guilty or not Guilty?

Jeff is found guilty on charges of first degree murder, attempted genocide, aiding and abetting a national terrorist and for stealing top secret information. Jeff receives a life sentence without parole, yet will face a new trial in the state of Texas and if found guilty, it will be decided in an agreement between two states, whether or not, Jeff should spend the rest of his life in jail or receive capital punishment. Cheers and applause are heard at the sentencing. Emma advises Otto to consider his position as senator.

Rebecca is upset that Emma is avoiding her.

While Harry sleeps, Bethany takes her private laptop and router to a secure location and begins a conversation on her laptop with her runaway sister. The leader of the _Cosmos._

'Jeff has got life without parole,' Bethany informs. ' He could get the death penalty. Now I suggest you keep a low profile.'  
_'You haven't thanked me for finding your son Bethany,' the leader adds. 'He's quite a killer.'_  
_'_Killer?' Bethany questions.  
_'In time Bethany, you would have cracked. We're more alike than you think. How else do you think you got that money back from that terrorist and mafia guy?'_  
'You used my vulnerable boy in murder?' Bethany cries.  
'_To protect you. Like I had Jeff hypnotized to keep him from investigating you, to be looked on as public enemy number one. I had to do something. Just like I had to cover your tracks after you broke into the 'New York Skyline Hotel,' to confront Lacy Norton over Harry's son.'_  
'Oh my God, you had him poison a dying woman?'  
_'You want children of your own sis. Interferences from an ex and a new chip off the old block, would have sent you over the edge with jealousy.'_  
'Excuse me, but if you know so much already, I'm already a binding stepmother, to Harry's daughter.'  
_'You two are more alike than you realize. She too has a secret. I've looked into her background, like I look into everybody that could threaten our exposure.'_  
'Now, you listen to. I want you to keep out of my life for the foreseeable future. I'm in love with Harry. And I want you to stay away from my son. He is mentally ill and I'm trying to keep his profile low enough to not expose you. But, you've made it ten times worse.'  
_' That's the thanks I get for bringing unconditional love back together, even if he's a rapists son. It's your funeral sis. But, how long can you keep your sons discovery a secret, if not his deadly side? _  
'Don't blackmail me, because I will tell the truth if push comes to shove, not just about you, but Jack as well.'  
_'Not likely. If that happens, you lose your son all together and if I'm correct, you will be betraying not just me or Harry, but him too. In time, the darkness will out in you Bethany and you will come to me. In case you didn't know, I understand you went overboard in the Science class back in 1978._  
'What if you get caught? Will you expose me?'  
_'Not if you tread carefully. Which I suggest you do in future. I do love you. I did it all for you. And you've always know that, since you know when. Speak to you soon.'_  
'Wait a second, what's this about Rebecca?'  
_The Cosmos leader hangs up. _

Jeff attempts to escape from custody and he falls down a flight of stairs and knocks himself unconscious. He suddenly has visions of memories which are restored. _Jeff confronting Bethany in 'Good Cop/Bad Cop and 'The Moon And The Stars,' phrase. _

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TEN**  
**  
**


	14. Episode 111

**Episode 111: Game Of Secrets. ******

  
_Clint Eastwood as Jeff Wilson does NOT appear in this episode, but is referenced. ___

  
It's a few days after Jeff's original trial, in which he was convicted and sentenced. Harry receives a letter stating he has to attend Jeff's new trial in Texas. Jeff's new trial involves smuggling the missing Executive of the exposed silent company, _Cosmos, _Vincent Simpson, who had been executed somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. If found guilty, the state of Texas will ask permission to use capital punishment as his other crimes were based on national security, as well as the murder of the New York Post editor.

Otto makes a national announcement. He is to step down as New York State Senate, with immediate affect. Emma agrees, that it's the right thing to do. Chris informs Emma, that he wants to see his father, but Emma refuses to allow it, as he's betrayed his whole family and is dangerous and is lucky to have his loved ones, including Chris attempt to stand up for him in a court of law.

Bethany is in two minds whether or not to destroy the router and the laptop, but is hesitant. Bethany takes out a picture of her son as a baby and decides to pay him a visit at a location, that is not seen on the outside. _Her sons identity is not shown as it's set in a dark room. _  
'I forgive you,' Bethany assures her son. 'But, your aunt trying to protect me, by using you in murder, is risking your freedom and your sanity. I love you too much to risk our future. If she tries to contact you, let her know, we can take care of our own destiny, even if push comes to shove.'  
Her son nods and she embraces him.

Elaina tells Otto, she had no choice, but to place his resignation on the front page of the 'New York Times,' but Otto accepts it was expected.

Bethany tells Harry, that she would accept Joshua into the family, if his son ever decided to meet his biological father. Was Bethany's runaway billionaire sister, misjudging her as the jealous type?

Abraham doesn't know whether to feel guilty or not by stepping into Jeff's shoes as Lieutenant, seeing as he's formed a close friendship with Harry. Harry claims that if anybody is good enough to replace his brother, it's Abraham.

Rebecca wants to know where she stands with Emma and Emma is adamant that Rebecca should forget about their night of passion and that she's madly in love with Chris. And if Rebecca cannot accept it, then they cannot be friends anymore. Rebecca walks off broken hearted.

Chris is taunted by people, who scream justice has been served and Elaina encourages him to not let them win.

Otto asks for a private meeting with Harry. Later, Bethany returns home to find Rebecca drinking heavily and asks her what is wrong? Rebecca refuses to tell her and Bethany decides to join her for a drink and they have a girl to girl chat, which eventually sees them drunk together.  
'Let's play truth or dare,' Bethany suggests.  
'OK,' Rebecca slurs.  
Bethany takes an empty bottle of Budweiser and spins the bottle, which lands on Rebecca.  
'Truth or dare?'  
'Oh, that's a tricky one,' Rebecca laughs.  
'OK, tell me your biggest secret?' Bethany asks.  
'My biggest secret?' Rebecca gasps, giggling. 'I'm not sure about that.'  
'Why?' Bethany queries.  
'Beca...Becau...ha!...because you probably wou...wouldn't belie...ve me an' n' n' yway ,' Rebecca stutters.  
'Try me,' Bethany encourages.  
'Only if you telling me your darkest secret,' Rebecca whispers, drinking down another bottle of Budweiser.  
'I think that can be arranged,' Bethany agrees. 'You tell me yours first, then I'll you mine.'  
'As lo...ng, as I g...g..' get a kiss afterwards,' Rebecca says.  
'I will have to spin the bottle again and you'd have to get a dare,' Bethany adds.  
'I think, th...at c'can be ar'r'rranged.'  
Rebecca places her bottle down and whispers in Bethany ears. Bethany cannot believe Rebecca's secret. It takes a while for it to sink in. Rebecca than asks for Bethany's darkest secret. Bethany leans forward and whispers her darkest secret in her ear. Rebecca laughs and then realizes that her step mother isn't kidding. Rebecca spins the bottle again and it lands on her. Rebecca plants a passionate kiss on Bethany's lips.  
'This means we got each others backs,' Rebecca figures.  
'Unless you forget, everything your pissed brain has taken in,' Bethany jokes.  
Harry then walks in and spots them drunk. He is unaware what has just happened. Their drunken state is the least of his worries, following his meeting with Otto. What has just happened in his secret meeting?

Emma and Chris agree to try for a baby. Andy misses his Grandfather, Brendan and Abraham considers allowing Brendan to visit every other weekend.

The next morning, Rebecca whispers to Bethany, that she hasn't forgotten, her confessing secret. Bethany tells Rebecca, that she hasn't forgotten hers either, but both insist they've got each others backs and on a few occasions, in each others bed. What two secrets , by two women Harry loves and trust is totally obscured from him?

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**


	15. Episode 112

**Episode 112: Explosive Grudge.**

**Special Guest Star:  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

Harry informs Otto, that he cannot afford to risk his families life, even if Jeff claims he suspects that the _Cosmos _is behind his personality change. Otto tells Harry, not to give up on his brother. Even though Harry wants to believe that's true, he fears that any interference in Jeff's conviction or new trial, could see justice flushed down the pan, if they are cornered. Harry adds, that the government or the courts will see this as an excuse to dismiss Jeff from any wrong doing. Harry insists he cannot take that risk. Otto is disappointed in Harry that he's turned his back on Jeff.

Chris is still feeling the Wrath of abuse from the city people, but then prevents a mugging on an elderly lady, when he grabs a loose, bikers tyre from outside a bike store and with all his might, throws it into the direction of the escaping mugger and hits him right on the head. Everybody is stunned at first, but moments later, he is given a round of applause, which puts a smile on Emma's face.

Bethany is devastated, when she discovers she is now infertile. Harry assures her, that it won't change anything between them, as long as they got each other.

Abraham brings Brendan home for the weekend, as Elaina hides the money tin in the attic, so he doesn't attempt to steal any. Brendan is thankful for giving him the opportunity to spend time with his family and Andy is overjoyed.

Rebecca eventually confesses to her one night stand with Emma to Harry, who is shocked by his daughters confession. Bethany is hoping that Rebecca doesn't intend to reveal her other secret, as well as Bethany's.  
'If I'm honest on at least one thing,' Rebecca begins. 'Then he can trust that there isn't any other secrets.'  
'Oh?' Bethany bluntly answers. 'Does that mean I have to tell him my secret? The worst one of all.'  
'There is no way in hell, our darkest secrets will come out Bethany,' Rebecca assures her. 'Harr...I mean Daddy isn't going to betray his own daughter and expose her affair to Chris is he?'  
'True, but we both know, that's not the darkest secret you revealed to me,' Bethany points out.  
'Calm yourself, we've got each others backs,' Rebecca says.  
'I hope to God your right,' Bethany sighs.  
Rebecca and Bethany share a tender hug.

Harry gets a job in a call centre. When Bethany returns to work, she is told that the Bank Examiner showed up and Bethany wonders why she wasn't informed and is told that the Examiner went into her office and insisted you didn't need to be present and he had ID. Security footage shows a man with a beard entering and leaving the building after just ten minutes. Bethany suspects this is not the bank examiner, but somebody in disguise. She is terrified.

Otto is pleased, that Emma and Chris are trying for a baby. Rebecca calls Emma and assures her that she's moving on, but would still like to be friends with her if she will let her. Emma agrees, as long as Rebecca accepts things as they are.

Otto decides to takes the Wilson family out to dinner and encourages them to ignore any prolonged stares or gestures made against them or behind their backs. Otto is proving that they have nothing to hide and that Chris was heroic in stopping a mugger attacking an elderly lady. Bethany puts on a brave face for the dinner. She notices that Otto keeps giving her strange looks and it suddenly hits her, that he suspects something. Rebecca braves, Emma and Chris's flirtation with one another.

Brendan is thankful, that Abraham let him stay.

Otto again apologizes for how everything turned out in the end for the family, following Jeff's conviction and that he couldn't have had a better friendship with both Harry's father and himself. Otto drives Emma and Chris home and that he is thankful for her being by his side.

At Harry's apartment, there is a knock on the door by a hoodie who has a letter for him, which is urgent. A neighbour agrees to keep it by for him. The hoodie walks to the elevator and steps in, but the curious neighbour opens the letter by Harry's front door and the hoodie stands wide eyed and he pulls out what appears to be a device connected to a plain peace of card.  
'No, don't open the f***** letter!' the hoodie shouts.  
Harry, Bethany and Rebecca walk slowly up to the Apartment complex, when there is an almighty explosion and Harry's apartment is obliterated.

Abraham discovers this was a grudge attack, because of Harry's connections with Jeff and that the bomb was made by a hoodie. Abraham gets a call, on a confession from another hood, who had committed a similar attack on the former state senator, Otto Cole.

Otto is on life support and Emma clutches his hand traumatized. Chris is by her side.  
'I'll never forgive your father for this Chris,' Emma cries. 'Never.'  
'To be honest, I don't think, I can either,' Chris claims.  
Otto regains consciousness for a few moments.  
'Don't be sad, sweetheart,' Otto whispers. 'You and Chris have got your whole future ahead of you. Don't let me dying, be a burden on your happiness. I may have not been your real father, but you are the best gift, that any father could hope for. You make me proud Emma and I'm thankful that you forgave me after everything. They always said, I was controversial and I never expected to go out quietly, well, it gives me a chance to be with your Mama again, forever. I love you Emma and you remind that husband of yours, I expect a grandchild soon.'  
Otto passes away and Emma is distraught.

Many close family and friends attend the funeral of Otto, as Jeff watches on the prison TV, feeling guilty, thinking he is responsible. Did Otto lose evidence linked to the _Cosmos? _

Bethany checks her hard drive on her laptop and everything still remains. But, what of what Otto may have downloaded? Did it disappear in the explosion on his car? The attacks were not from the _Cosmos, _but from New York locals, who consider the Wilsons as part of Jeff's plot of attempted Genocide and this throws Harry into turmoil. His apartment, that he's lived in for over ten years is gone. Harry, Bethany and Rebecca check into a hotel and there is a long road ahead for the future.

_Note/Continuity._

_This is the last episode, we see Harry's apartment, which has been a regular setting since the very first episode of the series. The apartment was in fact seen in the very first scene of 'Pilot,' when Harry was having a nightmare based on his parents murder._  
_Over the course of the series, Harry has shared his apartment with his first wife Tina and adopted son Jack. Briefly, his nephew Frank had lived with him and Tina, as they thought he was their son. Recently he shared it with his second wife, Bethany and supposed daughter, Rebecca._

_Spoiler.  
Harry will buy a house in the small town of Francis, (Francis Bay), on the Eastern tip of Long Island by the end of Season Seven and will officially move to the bay with Bethany and Rebecca at the beginning of the Final Season._

_Note: This is officially Tommy Lee Jones final appearance as Otto Cole. _

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE**  
**  
**


	16. Episode 113

**Episode 113: The Odyssey Of Jeff Wilson.**

**Re- occurring Special Guest Star:  
Robert De Nero as Francisco Del Reddi.**

_Blank Screen. The voice of a judge deciding Jeff's fate. Death by Lethal Injection. The state of Texas has been granted the way to hand Jeff, Capital Punishment. He is found guilty of smuggling, Vincent Simpson, a scientist who was part of the secret society, the Cosmo's, which studied Meta Humans which was based on a myth for nearly a hundred years, which became fact. Seeing as Jeff infiltrated government secrets, committed first degree murder, aided a terrorist and smuggled a fraudulent scientist out prison, who is dead, but status who's unknown to the government, this is the only punishment, that is seen fit and the State of New York, who had already sentenced Jeff, they agree in the voting for capital punishment with Texas, as Jeff is classed as a danger to not just America, but to the world. But, they are unaware that Jeff's actions were due to the Cosmos. _

Harry is informed that Jeff, is days away from his last days and tries to keep his emotions in check. Emma is upset, that her father Otto, had died due to the fact, his murderers, who saw themselves at vigilantes for avenging Jeff's attempts to destroy New York City. Emma is sad for Chris, but suspected this would be the outcome.

Bethany tells Rebecca, they need to ignore their secrets, which they exposed to each other and be there for Harry, as soon he will lose a brother.

Abraham is told, his father Brendan has suffered a heart attack and insists Elaina keep the latest news from Andy.

The Wilsons head to the airport for their flight to Texas, where the Tabloids can't wait to humiliate them. Bethany assures her husband, that she is by his side, all the way.

Jeff has an altercation with a mass murderer on death row.

The day of Jeff's execution. Harry have a somewhat private conversation for the first time in months. Jeff is devastated and guilty for what his actions have caused, which includes Otto's fatal night. Jeff believes the _Cosmos _is behind his sub conscious actions. Harry wants to believe this, but even if Jeff I telling the truth, it's too little too late.  
'I wish I had been a better brother,' Jeff sighs.  
'You have,' Harry claims.  
'Is that a compliment?' Jeff answers. 'Or just a way of trying to make me feel mushy?  
'No, I really mean it,' Harry assures Jeff. 'And I don't regret it.'  
'Apart from this charade, running away all them years ago, was the shittiest thing I ever did,' Jeff explains. 'Especially, when you had to face up to Mom and Dad's death on your own...There's not a day that goes by, that I wished it had been me, instead of them...I wish I had been the perfect son like they saw in you.'  
'To be honest, nobody is perfect,' Harry adds.  
'Can I ask you something?' Jeff continues.  
'What?'  
'Do you still have nightmares about that night?' Jeff bluntly asks.  
'Where's this going Jeff?' Harry worries.  
'You had nightmares of the most disturbing discovery of your life for a long time and yet, their killer is still out there, without so much as a guilty conscious. Being married twice and having two wonderful kids to show for your first marriage, may have been a wonderful distraction. But, how long can you ignore twenty four years of injustice?...Whatever you decide, I will always love you little brother,' Jeff said, embracing his brother. 'Tell, Chris not to see me. Explain to him, I don't want to hurt him anymore, but let him know, that I'm proud of him, I'm sorry and that I love him...Give Emma my condolences.'  
Jeff exits and prepares for the inevitable.

_Footage from the beginning of Episode 103 'Road To SuperMax,' is repeated.' _Jeff is seen executed by lethal injection.

The Wilsons return to Manhattan and have to face up to the reality, that Jeff is dead. Harry and Chris arrange Jeff's funeral, which becomes really heart breaking. Emma apologizes for the gesture she made during the execution, as it hurts to think, that if Jeff hadn't participated in terrorism with Hassam Luka.

Abraham is worried that Brendan, may need a heart bypass.

Rebecca and Emma have a heart to heart. Bethany tells Rebecca to watch her step. Rebecca teases Bethany, that if she gets bored of Harry, she can always share her bed on occasions.

During a family get together, the FBI interrupt a personal mourning and claim that Jeff's body is missing or stolen.  
'Who the hell, would want to steal my brothers corpse?' Harry wonders.  
'The Grim Reaper?' Rebecca tries to joke.  
'Not funny,' Harry snaps. 'Then again, I seriously doubt Jeff will see Paul Harland on the other side, seeing as that mass murderer is burning in hell.'  
'It could be vigilantes trying burn your brother at the stakes,' the FBI cruelly remark.  
' I think they've done enough,' Harry responds. 'Already these so called grudge attacks have claimed my nephews, father in law and my apartment which has been blown to smithereens. The least these bastards can do, is leave my brother in peace, no spit in his face personally.'

Bethany goes to a secret lock up, where she thinks she restored her laptop and router. They're gone.

**_Twenty Miles past the U.S/Mexican Boarder, Mexico. _**Francisco Del Reddi is holding a syringe which contains a green liquid. He injects it into the arm of an unknown corpse. After a few moments, there is a reaction to the injection from the corpse and Jeff Wilson rises up. He turns to Francisco, who greets him with a smile. It's the first the men have laid eyes on each other in nearly six year, _since Season Two. _  
'You this _Cosmos _are intriguing as well as dangerous,' Francisco laughs. 'Little do they know, what they're letting themselves in for.  
Jeff cannot bring himself to speak, as Francisco reveals Bethany's stolen Laptop and Router.

_Robert De Nero as Francisco Del Reddi, was last seen in Season Two. _

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN******


	17. Episode 114

**Episode 114: Exile Of The Walking Dead.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Robert De Niro as Francisco Del Reddi  
Tia Carrere as Isabella Tarn  
Giancarlo Giannini as Ali Tarn  
and  
Morgan Freeman as Brendan Carlisle.**

**_Ali Tarn's Mansion, Mexico. _**Resurrected, Jeff Wilson is brought to the controversial rich Oil Barons home by Francisco Del Reddi, who intends to make the World, believe Jeff is dead, until they put the _Cosmos _and it's leader to the sword for good. Safely brought to the quiet hills, two hours past the Mexican border, after dusk. Jeff is escorted, through a private party of drug snorting and sex games. Jeff meets Ali Tarn, who has been keeping Francisco safe at his mansion and tells Jeff, that he is sorry, that the World sees him as a monster, but will put it right. Ali's daughter Isabella escorts Jeff to his room, where Francisco follows later on. Jeff and Isabella flirt with each other and agree to a chit chat later on. Jeff and Francisco plug in the router to Bethany's stolen laptop and load it up. Francisco takes out a disk and places it into the CD Rom, to the right of the laptop.  
'What's that for?' Jeff queries.  
'It's to stop the _Cosmos _and government agencies tracking us and any other interruptions,' Francisco claims.  
'How were you able to get a hold of a disk, like this?' Jeff asks.  
'I have my sources, just like you do,' Francisco replies.  
'Like you had sources, who were aware that Bethany, may have had a connection to the society,' Jeff points out.  
'OK, I'm not going to lie to you,' Francisco sighs. 'Promise me, you won't get mad?'  
Jeff frowns.  
'After that conflict between Carlo's and Benedict was over and Sylvia got Christopher back, I was already at my preliminary stage of participating with the _Cosmos,' _Francisco confesses.  
'Excuse me?' Jeff sarcastically laughs.  
'But, believe me Jeff, I only did it for the money. I never wanted anyone to get hurt and I was completely unaware that your second wife was involved before she died and that your adopted nephew was kidnapped...until right before the society was compromised on wall street in the year 2000,' Francisco explains.  
'How did you become aware of this?' Jeff wonders.  
'I did some digging on Alfred Benedict before he fell off that roof. He was part of the _Cosmos _before he pulled out temporarily, due to his war with my brother and Sylvia.  
'You lied to me,' Jeff grunts.  
'C'mon man, I brought you back from the dead didn't I?' Francisco begging forgiveness. 'I warned you about my brother didn't I?'  
'But, you joined that society for your own personal gain,' Jeff angrily said.  
'I know, I'm sorry,' Francisco apologizes. 'When the _Cosmos _was infiltrated at Wall Street, I took the disk and stole some of the research before I escaped here to Mexico. I used the research to create the drug.'  
'How come they haven't come looking for you?'  
'The society think I'm dead and I need it to remain that way. You should consider the same on your behalf,' Francisco suggests.  
'What about Bethany, where does she fit into all this?' Jeff asks.  
Francisco claims, that he saw Bethany enter the secret lab on Wall Street, three years ago and met with Vincent Simpson. He had no idea, who she was and then recognized her, from Tabloids, due to the fact she married Harry and had her followed without suspicion and got hold of her laptop and insisted that he wanted to bring Jeff back from the dead, because he knew it was time to try and finally end the _Cosmos _entirely, considering the leader is a runaway.  
The computer is loaded and a only a password and not a username pops up.  
'What do reckon?' Jeff begins. 'I mean the password, could be associated to Bethany.'  
'Well, we have plenty I guess,' Francisco figures. 'But, you know her more than I do.'  
'Really? To be honest I don't,' Jeff disagrees.  
Jeff's first attempt is _Harry. _Then her sisters name _Carla. _Both are incorrect.

The Feds hit a brick wall on Jeff's disappearance and Harry is left bewildered. Bethany calls her son from a secret location and asks him, if he's aware of her missing laptop? Bethany realizes that if information on the laptop is exposed, it could mean the end for her and her runaway sister and possibly her son. Bethany could lose Harry for good.

Chris grasps onto a photograph of himself, Jeff and his mother Sylvia and both Emma and Chris contemplate their future together. Chris tells Emma, that once everything is blown over, they will build their future and start a family.

Abraham is warned Brendan's operation may not be a success. Before his Op, Brendan apologizes to his son for hurting both his mother and him and that he is proud of Abraham and hopes that Andy will follow in his fathers footsteps.

Hours have passed. Francisco has passed out to sleep and Jeff profusely tries to find a password to hack into the system. There is a knock on his bedroom door, it's Isabella, who says she could hear him still awake and asks him, if she could keep him company? Isabella pours Jeff a drink and explains how her and Francisco have become like brother and sister. Isabella claims, her father Ali was kidnapped many months ago by pirates and made a bargain with them, but Dad had his ruthless side and fooled them and escaped. Isabella fears they will seek their revenge. Isabella and Jeff take a walk poolside and admire the start lit sky, where Isabella remembers her mother. Jeff adds that he misses his mother and that he lost his first wife, Sylvia, four years ago and has had regrets, because he is hurt to think, he is responsible for both his parents death and Sylvia's. After a heart to heart, Jeff and Isabella share a passionate kiss and then head upstairs to make love.

Elaina and Andy joins Abraham at the hospital, where the doctors inform him, that he may have say his goodbyes to his father. Abraham is upset that Elaina brought Andy along, but Andy was determined to see his grand father. After an emotional goodbye, Abraham agrees to have Brendan's life support turned off, when Brendan's health deteriorates and his heart can't take anymore.

Rebecca wonders what is bothering Bethany? Bethany claims she is just concerned for Harry. Harry and Chris are going out of their minds, on the whereabouts of Jeff's body, considering they want to give him a decent send off. Little do they know, he's a few thousand miles south in another country, still alive and kicking, holding Bethany's secret in his hands, as well as the _Cosmos. _

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**  
**  
**


	18. Episode 115

**Episode 115: Dead Runner.**

**Special Guest Stars:  
Robert De Niro as Francisco Del Reddi  
Giancarlo Giannini as Ali Tarn  
and  
Tia Carrere as Isabella Tarn.**

**_Mexico, _**Isabella awakes to the early sunrise, after her night of passion with Jeff, who is sat staring out of the window of the Tarn's mansion in deep thought, wondering where his future lies. He may never get to see his family again. The laptop, that was once Bethany's remains on, as he attempts to rectify everything he caused, of which was not of his own mental ability. Isabella asks Jeff, if he regrets making love to her? Jeff insists that he really likes her and would like to get to know her better, once he's sorted out the carnage caused by himself and the_ Cosmos. _Isabella and Jeff share a passionate kiss, after Jeff informs her, he doesn't want to be alone.

Chris inherits the money left by Jeff from the Casino. Later, Harry is then handed an envelope personally, which was written in early 1981 and put aside for safety. Harry starts to wonder, what he may find inside and is about to read it, when he's interrupted by Bethany and he hides it in his pocket, since it's personal between him and Jeff.

Harry, Bethany and Rebecca find rented accommodation, but Harry suggests that in time they should consider leaving the city, once he finds a new job, but assures Rebecca she stay in New York. On top of family traumas and Jeff's supposed execution, Bethany supports Harry in his decision. Rebecca on the other hand, claims that she didn't come looking for her father for nothing and if both himself and Bethany decide to go, she would like to join them. Harry queries if it has anything to do with Emma? Rebecca denies this.

Ali notices that Isabella is getting close to Jeff and he reminds her, that she is to wed a wealthy oil man. Isabella argues she is not marrying another man, for her fathers benefit. Ali is upset and points out to his daughter, that he's only allowed Jeff to stay at the mansion for Francisco's benefit.

After twenty four hours, Jeff and Francisco have continuously failed to hack into Bethany's password, as it has very sensitive security, even though they have disk, that will not trace the router. Francisco asks Jeff, if Bethany was close to anyone from high school or older.  
'To honest I wasn't to aware at the time,' Jeff claims. 'I was in my mid twenties back then, Harry would know more than I would, seeing as he was in her same year at High School. And the people I associated with, who were older, tormented her or made fun of her. I can remember her desperation for Tina to like her...'  
Suddenly, Jeff has a flashback. _Hexville, 1978, Twenty Five year old Jeff Wilson and Hank Willis are seen entering 'Hexville,' High school.'_  
_'Jesus, thought I'd never step into this dump again,' Jeff grunts.  
'Please, Jeff, don't consider, going down memory Lane,' Hank pleads, lighting up a cigarette.  
Jeff spots Bethany hurrying down the corridor to class and the two gangsters interrupt her.  
'Hey, Dork, have you seen my bitch?' Hank asks, meaning Tina.  
'Do you not have any respect Willis?' Bethany moans.  
'No, I don't,' Hank laughs. 'Who's your Daddy, slut?'  
'Wouldn't you like to know D***head,' Bethany counters.  
'Oooooh, should I be quaking?' Hank teases.  
'Put it this way, if Tina is your bitch, then you must be right, I must be a slut,' Bethany replies.  
'Just like Carla,' Hank grins.  
' You should know,' Bethany argues. 'If I were you, I'd keep well away from both Tina and Carla.'  
'Oh, and what's Tina got to do with you?'  
'Nothing...just...f*** off.'  
Jeff frowns, as Bethany walks off.  
'Weird Bitch,' Hank grunts.  
'Forget it, Tina's probably in class. Harry must be too,' Jeff shrugs._

_A few months later, Jeff and Hank are walking through the suburbs of Hexville, when they hear a commotion from the Mcquire household and spots Bethany and Billy having an altercation. Bethany is in tears and he begs her to leave, as she is one of too many interferences in his life and she runs off crying.  
'What's that all about?' Hank wonders.  
'Probably, her getting jealous over Harry and Tina again,' Jeff figures.  
'I still have an urge to hurt your brother, Wilson for taking my girl,' Hank whispers.  
'When are you gonna learn, Hank, Harry knows what love is, we don't...and don't even think about it.'  
_  
'Oh my God,' Jeff gasps. 'How could have I been so stupid? That explains everything.'  
Jeff taps in a password and they've hacked in. Unbeknown to Jeff and Francisco, a tracker is signalled from underneath the laptop. It seems the leader of the _Cosmos, _was extra cautious and Francisco's disk is irrelevant. The tracker has a circuit that has a special fixing, which cannot be stopped from identifying a location. Jeff finds info on the '_The Cure To Rid Meta Human Powers.'_  
We need to get this computer to somebody in the Government we trust,' Jeff queries. 'The info here, will give hope to those who have enhanced meta human powers.'

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE,_** the runaway leader is panicking that her location will be compromised and her side kick, is profusely trying to disable, Bethany's stolen computer, but is struggling, due to the disk plugged in, of which Francisco had taken two years earlier.  
'Something is wrong,' the sidekick worries. 'I can't disable your sisters computer. If they find our signal God help us.'  
'Where's their signal coming from?' The leader asks.  
'Mexico,' the sidekick points out.'  
It seems Francisco's disk, is having an effect on the _Cosmos _frequency, which is failing to disable Bethany's computer, despite, the _Cosmos _being aware of Jeff's location.

**_Mexico, _**Jeff stumbles upon a personal folder and attempts to log in with another password and he remembers in conversation with Harry a few months earlier, the name of Bethany's long lost son and he types in his name. What Jeff see's shocks him. _The computer screen is not shown during the shock discovery. _  
'Oh my God,' Jeff gasps.  
'It seems your sister in law has plenty of skeletons in her closet,' Francisco whispers.  
'Harry will be digging a big hole if he isn't aware of this soon,' Jeff said.  
'Is that who I think it is?' Francisco suspects.  
'Well, well, well. It looks like my suspicions are true. If only Tina were alive to see this now. Poor Harry doesn't know what's right in front of him,' Jeff explains.  
'I'd like to know who I was working for,' Francisco eager to know.  
Jeff sits frozen, as he finally discovers who the leader of the _Cosmos _is. 'No, shit.'  
'What is it Jeff?' Francisco queries.  
'I think I finally know who killed my parents,' Jeff claims.  
Jeff contemplates his next move, as he suspects the culprits, who may have murdered his and Harry's mother and father back in 1979. It also seems whoever committed the crime, is, or was part of the _Cosmos. _Jeff insists on returning to the States immediately, but Francisco calls Jeff's next attempted act, as a suicide. Jeff ignores Francisco's plea and Francisco tries to prise the laptop away from him. It gets to a point, where Francisco spots something suspicious, underneath, a tracker, that has hacked into their system. Jeff is annoyed to think, that Francisco's disk hasn't made a blind bit of difference, but then it hits a nerve, that they may be able to locate the Runaway Leader and her accomplices, if they use the laptop the right way. Francisco states, that the _Cosmos, _will probably try and disable the computer, but hopefully the disk, will jam their attempts, but adds they won't have time, as the _Cosmos _may try and reach them before they can blink another ten times. Before they can continue, their is a knock on Jeff's bedroom door, its Isabella asking Francisco to speak with her father. Jeff assures Francisco, that he will take care of everything for the time being. Francisco exits, leaving her and Jeff alone. Jeff closes the laptop. Isabella informs Jeff, she is in love with him and doesn't want to marry a rich oil man for the benefit of her father. Jeff says to give it time, as he has unfinished business. Isabella exits the bedroom, leaving Jeff alone.  
'I wonder how much disk space, Francisco has on this so- called secure disk of his?' Jeff wonders.

**_New York City, U.S.A, _**Chris gets wound up, when a reporter makes a crack about Jeff's body been snatched and he sees red. Elaina eventually calms him and she demands the reporter keep his mouth shut or be suspended. Chris cries, and explains that he's lost three of the most important people in his life in the last four years, his mother Sylvia, his best friend George and now his father, Jeff and all he's got left is Emma. Elaina assures Chris, he will get through the recent turbulent time and that being with Emma and starting a family will make him stronger. It's what, Jeff would have wanted. Chris asks Elaina to give his condolences to Abraham for the loss of his father. Elaina tells Chris to go home, as it's getting late.

Rebecca informs Emma, that Harry and Bethany are considering leaving the city, to start afresh and that she may go with them.  
'Is it because of me?' Emma queries.  
'Maybe,' Rebecca replies. 'But,...I don't know I'm confused. I feel stupid. I took advantage of you.'  
'Doesn't mean you have to run away,' Emma answers. 'We're still friends.'  
'I know and I'm happy about that,' Rebecca agrees. 'But, there's still some things you don't know about me, which I don't think you'd understand.'  
'What could I not possibly understand?' Emma asks.  
'That I'm a bad person,' Rebecca sobs.  
'Rebecca, you're scaring me,' Emma worries.  
'I scare myself too. That's why I wish it was me, that fell into that river instead of...instead of her,' Rebecca cries.  
'Who?'  
Rebecca stares long into Emma's eyes, trying to confess her dark secret, which she confessed to Bethany. Hesitating at first, she backs down as she cannot bring herself to tell the truth.  
'Nothing,' Rebecca lies. 'Listen, I'd better get off home. Talk to you later in the week, keep you updated, unless both Daddy and Bethany do it themselves.'  
'OK, fine, Chris will probably be finishing off at work soon anyway.' Emma accepts, embracing her best friend.  
'I am sorry for everything, you know.'  
'Yeah, I do.'  
'Chris deserves you one hundred per cent.'  
Rebecca heads back to Blooming Dales.

**_Late at Night in Mexico, _**Francisco returns upstairs, after Ali Tarn had lectured him on, keeping his own secrets in his home and is adamant that Jeff, is out of his house in the morning. As Francisco heads up, outside within the radius of half a mile in all directions, is the coming of the pirates, seeking their revenge on Ali Tarn. Francisco lets Jeff, know that he has no choice, but to leave. This doesn't worry Jeff, as he claims he's sorted everything and that everything will work out fine. Jeff tells Francisco, that he turned out a loyal a decent friend, something Francisco's brother, Carlo's, couldn't be in the end. Francisco is warmed to this and he heads off to bed.  
Outside, at the gate, Ali Tarns men are over powered by the infiltration of pirates breaking into the home of Ali Tarn. Isabella awakes to the sound of footsteps outside and she looks outside her bedroom window and only can see the shadows in the moonlit night. Isabella heads down the hallway to Jeff's bedroom and enters. Jeff has fallen asleep near his dresser and she sits next to him and smiles and strokes his hair. Downstairs Ali Tarn, call his security on his intercom and there is no answer. He tries several attempted call outs. Everybody suddenly, can hear Ali's voice raising through the ceiling in annoyance, as his security team continue to ignore him. Suddenly, two pirates smash their way into the bedroom and Jeff throws Isabella down for cover and he cracks a chair across one of the pirates face and who goes down. Jeff orders Isabella to run for it. As Jeff fights a pirate, who's in possession of a knife, the laptop, gets finally hacked by the _Cosmos. _

**_Somewhere In The Bermuda Triangle, _**the leaders sidekick manages to disable Bethany's stolen computer, but not before a security warning appears on the screen, which is immediately sent to the American government, stating the recent location of the _Cosmos _hideaway.  
'Oh shit, we're dead!' the leaders sidekick gasps.  
'_You are,' _the leader whispers, as she shoot him dead.  
The leader is about to make another attempt at freedom, as she prepares for an automatic lockdown. She sets up an explosion, which will destroy everything within the facinity of her hideaway. _Her face is obscured from the camera, as she hurries down another corridor. _She reaches a room, with an automatic door and comes face to face with a security guard, who she shoots down and looks to somebody in the room.  
_'C'mon, Jack sweetheart, we're going on another trip,' the leader smiles. 'But, it'll be just you and me from now on.' _  
**_Washington, _**receive data on the location of the _Cosmos. _

**_Ali Tarns, Mansion, Mexico, _**a bloodbath ensues, as pirates run riot in the mansion of Ali Tarn. Jeff orders Isabella to keep herself and the laptop safe.  
'Pa Pa!' Isabella calls out.  
Jeff gains a fire arm and shoots out at on coming Pirates, who seek revenge on the Tarns. As Jeff manages to sustain the onslaught, Isabella discovers her dying father and apologises for not letting her have her own wishes and for not allowing to speak her own opinions. Ali dies in Isabella's arms and Francisco comes from hiding.  
'There will be more of them Jeff,' Francisco fears. 'Get out, while you can.' Francisco throws Jeff some keys for his Lotus Espirit, a gift from Ali, to escape in. 'Here, the car is in the garage, if it's still in one piece. Pirates haven't just come to kill Ali, they will want compensation...Isabella.'

**_The Bermuda Triangle, _**there is an almighty explosion, as a helicopter flies away from the carnage. The leader of the _Cosmos _holds tightly onto a teenaged boys hand. The boy is Jack Wilson.

**_Tarn Mansion, Mexico, _**Jeff and Isabella escape via the back door, as it seems the majority of the pirates have backed down. Jeff opens the automatic door to the garage and the Lotus Esprit _(a replica that appeared on the James Bond movie, 'The Spy Who Loved Me), _is unveiled. They jump into the classic automobile, as more pirates barge in the mansion gardens. Jeff hits the gas and speeds out the gate, as the villains throw spears at the car, that misses by inches. Terrified and devastated Isabella clings on for dear life. The laptop is still in their possession. Speeding down the country, pirates are aware of Jeff and Isabella's escape and they give chase from an open road and begin to open fire. Evading the attacks, Jeff asks his grief stricken lover to pull herself together and hold the wheel, while he takes a chance. Leaving his foot on the accelerator, Isabella takes the wheel and he shoots down two pirates who are either opening fire on them or shooting poisonous darts at them. Isabella struggles to maintain the cars stability, as Jeff avoids being gunned down. Eventually and accurately, Jeff shoots the tyre of the chasers and they drive off the edge of a cliff and fall a hundred feet in a blaze of defeat. Jeff takes over the driving escape and figure that all is safe, until a stolen helicopter with other pirates, start hovering over them and fire bullets from a helicopter machine gun.  
'Have you ever had the feeling, somebody doesn't like you?' Jeff sighs.  
The Lotus Esprit is reaching speeds up to ninety miles per hour, but the helicopter is hot on their wheels. Jeff tries to fool the pirates, by making U- turns and pretending to go one way, but going the other, in an attempt to stall them. They end up driving up a hill, which is a potentially route. Going higher and higher, the pirates manage to keep flight and continue to shoot out and the Lotus. To the left of Jeff is a cliff, to the right of Isabella is a cliff edge and the rising helicopter, with the pirates.  
'Give us the girl!' the pirates demand.  
'We're gonna have to surrender,' Isabella panics.  
'No chance, keep your head down,' Jeff refuses.  
'Give us the girl or you both die!' the pirates threat.  
Ducking down, Isabella takes the gun and Jeff attempts to stop her. Grasping her arm, the gun goes off and hits the propeller of the helicopter, which eventually spins out of control and crashes in a ball of flames into the sea.  
'Oh, OK, good shot,' Jeff compliments.  
After reaching the top at full speed, Jeff stops to an abrupt halt. They have no where left to drive. The only way is back down, and upcoming, is another band of pirates.  
'How many of these assholes are there?' Jeff grunts. 'Your old man must have pissed them off silly.'  
'We're trapped, we got nowhere, except maybe six feet under,' Isabella cries.  
'Shit, shit, shit!' Jeff rages.  
Looking out to the in the direction of the Gulf Of Mexico, another pirate helicopter is gaining on them. Jeff and Isabella look into each others eyes and share a passionate kiss, fearing the end. As Jeff pulls back, they prepare.  
'Can you swim?' Jeff bluntly asks.  
'Huh?' Isabella gasps.  
Jeff blatantly steps on the accelerator, towards the cliff edge and the oncoming Helicopter, which opens fires, as they reach the edge. Holding on for dear life, Isabella lets out a piercing scream, as Jeff purposely plunges over the edge and into the gulf. The pirates scour the sea and cannot see them and pull back, thinking that Jeff and Isabella are dead.

**_New York City, _**Harry is adamant that if the FBI don't reach a conclusion in finding Jeff's missing body, he will take the law into his own hands.

Rebecca informs Bethany, that she intends to move away with her and Harry, once things have blown over, as she has already told Emma. Bethany agrees, that if they move on, their secrets will remain secret.

Abraham makes funeral arrangements for his deceased father Brendan and Elaina is relieved that Abraham made peace with Brendan before he passed away.

**_Government officials and Mexican Police, _**are horrified by the discovery at the Tarn household. Isabella Tarn is declared missing and Francisco Del Reddi is found dead near the gate. They cannot find, what signal brought them to the massacre, although enforcements and the FBI are sent out on their numbers to the Bermuda Triangle, East of the Gulf of Mexico and South Of Florida.

**_New York City, _**Harry tries to force himself to read the letter, that was written over twenty years ago, but doesn't know if it's the right time. Later, he and Chris have a heart to heart and that wherever Jeff is, they hope he's made peace with God, despite an execution, which in the eyes of the America people, was justice.

**_Three weeks later, on a secret island between the Cayman Islands and the Aruba in the Caribbean Sea, _**Jeff and Isabella have found comfort at a safe house and are sharing a passionate moment. Jeff so far, is still very much alive.

**END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN******


	19. Season Seven Finale: Episode 116

***SEASON SEVEN FINALE*******

**Episode 116: Big Brothers Last Stand. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
Tia Carrere as Isabella Tarn.  
**

**_Three Weeks Earlier, New York City, _**a Jamaican arrives at JFK Airport and accidently picks up the wrong bag. He arrives at Abrahams front door and Elaina opens the door and is told he had travelled a long distance to hand her husband a package, but it appears he's picked up a replica suitcase and not his and the disk is not in the bag. The Jamaican is embarrassed and he immediately leaves, without so much as telling Elaina, what the big deal is.

**_The Bermuda Triangle, _**the _Cosmos _hideout has been destroyed. Any trace of the remaining quarters of the society, has been vanquished by the unknown leader, who had previously been neighbouring herself under the streets of Wall Street to claim her billions. Agents are so far aware of a signal, that came from the Tarns house and the second location of the _Cosmos. _No leads and a missing disk. Will Jeff's and the now deceased Francisco Del Reddi's hard work go to waste?

**_Three weeks later, Between The Cayman Islands and Aruba, _**Jeff and Isabella have been on their secret island for three weeks at a safe house, thanks to being plucked from the sea, by Jamaicans and taken to a place, where they are safe and exiled from the rest of civilization. Jeff has managed to salvage the Laptop, during the massacre and chases by vengeful pirates on Ali Tarn, who attempted to kidnap Isabella. Isabella queries whether or not Jeff wants to be found? Jeff considers lying low, until he knows for sure, that the disk' information is used to correctly, to expose the identity of the _Cosmos, _but is concerned for Harry and Chris's welfare. Even though the evil society had tried to fool the government and fraudulently use the government for millions to billions of dollars, because of their so called findings of a myth started a hundred years ago and to purposely use random innocent people in their tests, Jeff suspects that the majority of the conflict, has been a personal issue involving the Wilson/Mcquire family fold, in which Jeff had discovered secrets from his past in Hexville, which could potentially be linked to his and Harry's parents murder in the summer of '79.'

**_New York City, _**Harry now has to except the fact, Jeff's stolen body may never be recovered and considers a private memorial. Harry receives a phone call from London, it's Billy Mcquire, _(who's face is not shown), _and gives his condolences to Harry, but had always maintained Jeff would eventually shown his dark side again.

Emma assures Chris, that once they start a family, Chris can look to the future again.

Elaina informs Abraham about the Jamaican man, who claimed to have a package that was urgent, but didn't hand it out and didn't say, what it was for.

Harry asks Bethany if she would consider returning to Hexville? Bethany refuses to do so, as the suburb town, brings back some bad memories and Bethany adds that Harry would also be stepping back into a place, that holds horrific history to him.

**_Secret Island, _**Jeff is told by the people, that brought him to the island, that the disk was misplaced, three weeks earlier and were too scared and embarrassed to tell him at the time. Jeff is angry and frustrated and smashes up the laptop. Jeff realizes, that after everything, he's back to square one and Isabella comforts him. Suddenly, an unexpected signal reaches the U.S. without Jeff and Isabella realizing.

**_New York City, _**Dusk, Bethany awaits for a phone call at a booth and it rings. She answers it.  
'Hello?' Bethany calls. 'You know for a so called family man, you sure are putting your limits with my sisters antics, to the test...I see, where is my elder sibling?...I'm worried about my sons sanity, if not anything else...The _Cosmos _latest hideaway was discovered in the Bermuda Triangle three weeks ago and yet thankfully, I've not been pulled in...right, whoever tried to pull the squeeze on me, has probably hit a snag somewhere, but I'm still looking over my shoulder...what?...Oh my God...There are so many islands down there, we'll never find...When did this show up on your radar?...oh my God, and it was from my computer that was stolen?...what's the radius between the surrounding areas?...Just as well my sister had you to do her dirty work for her, even though you considered yourself not part of the team anymore, it's lucky you weren't terminated, but I guess you're an exception... I don't know what my next step is...hold on, I may have an idea, I consider this last resort.'

Emma is alarmed, when she is confronted by her biological father, who sold her to Otto, over two decades ago. Emma demands he leave her alone, seeing as he was an informant to the one time governor/Alan Rogers who attempted to throw Otto out of the state senate seat. Emma doesn't give him a chance to explain and snubs him.  
Later, Emma confides in Rebecca and Rebecca insists she get an injunction against him, if he profusely harasses her.  
Chris is later met by Emma's real father and Chris insists, that he has no right to invade Emma's life after hearing what he did. The man then puts in a dig on Jeff and Chris orders him away.

Harry and Bethany begin their search for a new home and consider it out of state.

**_Forty Eighty Hours Later, island, _**Jeff and Isabella wait impatiently for the return of the fishermen, to take them off the island, but they are no show. Jeff realizes, that the game may be up soon and suspect the fisherman may have gone rogue on them

Chris and Emma comfort each other with their recent issues and Emma's real father continues to stalk her and is interrupted by Rebecca, who orders him to leave her alone or else.

**_Island, _**Jeff assures Isabella that the last three weeks together have been a blast and that he will always think of her, but it looks like running isn't an option anymore. Jeff adds, that he will see her OK and will not allow her to go to jail, for knowing full well he was still alive.  
'Do you think, they've found us by now?' Isabella cries.  
'It may be weeks yet, or months...I don't know, but you'll be fine,' Jeff assures her.  
'Tell me about your wife Jeff,' Isabella says.  
'Which one?' Jeff asks.  
'The one you loved most,' Isabella insists.  
'Sylvia, an amazing woman, a wonderful mother and I...I let her down,' Jeff sighs. 'I just didn't appreciate her as a wife, until that fateful night.'  
'What happened?' Isabella queries.  
'It's a long story, but I always knew, she was the one,' Jeff claims. 'Sylvia was one of many people I cared about, I didn't appreciate...except maybe my mother up until a certain point.'  
'What was she like?'  
'The best mother you could ask for, but I let both her and Dad down by running away and they paid for it and there's no going back. The only consolation I had was that disk and where ever it ends up, hopefully falls into the right hands...I know I did,' Jeff informs Isabella. 'I think I've found love again, really... I'm sorry I couldn't save your father.'  
'There was nothing you could have done,' Isabella states. 'We were overpowered...Do you think they'll put you back on death row again?'  
'I wouldn't put it past them to try,' Jeff whispers.  
'You're a good man Jeff, your brother and son will remember that. And so will I.'

Harry sits in his and Bethany's new apartment in the dark and under the moonlit sky, stares at a photograph of him and Jeff. Rebecca sits up in bed pulling at paper tissue, as she becomes very anxious after her confrontation with Emma's real father. Bethany lays in bed awake and stares at the digital clock, that reads _01:33 a.m. _Harry stands up and looks out of the window and up at the starry night. 'Good night, big brother. Be at peace.'

**_Island, in the Caribbean Sea, _**Isabella tells Jeff, she's headed up for shower and leaves an anxious Jeff downstairs to ponder his future. The fisherman have not returned in over thirty six hours and fears the American Government are aware of his status. Although that it's been two days, since a somewhat signal had been sent out, he's unaware that it may not have been sent to Washington and possibly to somebody else. Jeff walks to the front of the safe house and looks out to sea and then to the stars. He thinks of his parents and Sylvia and wished he'd had been a better son and husband. Upstairs, Isabella turns on the shower and steps in and begins washing her body. _The camera slowly pans through the bathroom and to the bedroom, through the bedroom to the bedroom door. The round door handle slowly begins to turn. Clockwise from the inside, anti clockwise from the outside. The door handle clicks and the camera pans downwards. The door opens, in steps what appears to be female legs wearing high heeled hostess shoes. It seems Jeff and Isabella have an intruder and the assailant's first target is Isabella._  
Isabella cannot hear the intruders entrance to the bedroom, as she continues to shower. Jeff wanders around the front of the safe house, as he expects a show from either the Jamaican fisherman or the FBI to whisk him back to jail or to be informed, that they have received the information on the disk. But, the disk is missing and the American Government are currently unaware, that Jeff is still alive. Also obscured from Jeff, is the intrusion of a possible female inside the islands safe house. _The camera stays focused on the lower legs and hostess shoes of the female, as the intruder slowly manoeuvres through the bedroom and stops directly in between the dim light of the bathroom and the bedroom. By the size of the hostess shoes, it looks like a very tall female. _  
Jeff walks round to the back of the Safe house, near the pool and figures that life is too short, to think what might have been, but he knows deep down, that what occurred back in the states, _his participation of terrorism with Hassam Luka, _wasn't his conscious decision, but his sub conscious, created by the _Cosmos, _who somewhat have a personal issue with the Wilsons. Jeff is the only one, who has recently become aware of this and will he get the chance to expose, the truth once and for all? Jeff makes his way back into the safe house and pours himself a drink, before making a slow ascent up the staircase to the bedroom. The shower is turned off and there is still the mere after steam clearing through the two rooms. Through the moonlight, he looks to the double bed, he shares with Isabella and sees what appears to be her asleep.  
'Oh, I see,' Jeff sighs. 'Gone to sleep on me already have you babe?'  
Jeff takes his shirt off and his pants and jumps in beside her. He puts his arm on her to try and get intimate. Suddenly, he smells blood. He turns Isabella to face him and pulls the cover of the bed back and she has been bludgeoned to death. Jeff jumps back in shock. Jeff sits himself down on a stool, staring at his lovers, lifeless bloodied body. For a few moments, Jeff anxiety, becomes terror, he rocks backwards and forwards, trying to comprehend his recent experience. After all the bad that's happened and the hope, he prayed for, it's all come to a shuddering halt again. If this is to be his last moments, he wants justice, not just for him, but more importantly his brother, Harry. Jeff stands up, not knowing how to take his next path. Jeff, then has a terrible feeling. He suspects a presence in the bedroom and he turns to the closet, near the bedroom door. He senses the intruder, is behind the closet doors and he awaits for the killer to make its move. Sooner or later the murderer will be provoked and Jeff will not go out with a wimper.  
'Come and get me you son of a bitch,' Jeff encourages.  
Moments later, Jeff is seen thrown from the bedroom window and his bloodied body lands into the swimming pool, which slowly turns red. He's still alive barely, but he's dying. He forces himself to the edge of the pool and he looks up at a bright light appear and out of the light steps, Sylvia, who reaches out to him, smiling. Jeff reaches up at the vision of Sylvia. Jeff then passes away, an horrific, bloodied and lonely death.  
Does his last stand, mean he died a failure? Has all the secrets, whatever they are, between the Wilsons past and the_ Cosmos, _been vanquished. The info on the disk that Jeff referenced contains the truth, but has been misplaced at JFK Airport. What will come of it? Will Harry finally get the answers he's been looking for? Is Harry in danger? What is on the disk, that is linking past to present? What are the personal issues between the_ Cosmos _and the Wilson/Mcquire families as Jeff suspected? Will all the loose ends be finally tied up?

The big question is, who murdered Jeff Wilson? Find out in the thirty episode, _Final Season. ___

_This is officially Clint Eastwood's final appearance as Jeff Wilson._

_He is the second longest character of the series, despite, leaving the show, prior to the final season._

  
**Special re-occurring star:**  
**Sondra Locke as the ghost of Sylvia Mckenzie Wilson.**

**  
END OF EPISODE ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN ******

**FINAL SEASON COMING SOON. **


End file.
